


Общий сбор: кто кого

by Hunter_Anteya



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Anteya/pseuds/Hunter_Anteya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды встретились Зимний Солдат и Алая Ведьма. И понеслась у них война. Война из подколов, розыгрышей, солёного кофе и живых червей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Да ты хоть знаешь, кто мой отец?!

— А ты знаешь, что может моя рука?!

— Это надолго, да?

Тони Старк крутился на стуле в собственной лаборатории нового корпуса Мстителей. Усмехающаяся Чёрная Вдова закрепляла на руках электрошокеры, собираясь на новые поиски их неуловимого Халка. То есть, доктора Беннера. То есть, загулявшего любителя зелёнки. То есть, её возлюбленного. Короче, всё слишком запутано. А Кэп лишь хмурился, не зная к кому бежать — к вернувшемуся старому, во всех смыслах, другу, или к ведьме, которая этого друга могла разнести в клочья одним взмахом тонких пальчиков. И которой какой-то идиот дал в руки досье, где указывалось имя её и её брата настоящего отца. Не то, что Ванда разозлилась, узнав, что от неё скрывали все эти года… Ну, Хилл рассказывала, что та лишь хмыкнула и сказала, что подозревала о том, что у рыжего приёмного отца и у блондинки-матери не могло быть детей с тёмными волосами.

— Мой папа из твоей руки розочку бы скрутил!

— А мне не терпится схватить этой же рукой твою шею!

— Так, всё, прекращайте! — вмешался Бартон, сидящий в углу на полу и чистящий стрелы. Лучник в последнее время был особенно нервным, хотя понять его можно — жена со дня на день должна родить. И Клинт боялся сразу за троих, даже имея за спиной двух взрослых детишек.

— А что она всё…

— А что он!

Волком смотрящие друг на друга бывшие враги ЩИТа вызывали у бывалых Мстителей лишь добрую ухмылку и воспоминания о тех светлых деньках, когда они сами мерялись своими силами, доводя Фьюри до психушки.

— Я считаю, Вы, мистер Барнс, и Вы, миссис Романофф…

Наташа, поднявшая голову, удивлённо уставилась на фиолетового парящего человека.

— Я Романофф, — громко уточнила она, показывая пальцем на себя.

— А я не миссис! — глаза Ванды полыхнули красным, а губы сжались. Бартону захотелось скрыться за дверью.

— О, прошу прощения, в системе, кажется, произошёл сбой, — нарочито вежливой улыбкой наградил Вижен едва ли не пускающих пар из ушей единственных женщин команды.

— Баки, будь умнее, ты старше, она ведь женщина, — устало выдохнул Кэп, в два шага преодолевая расстояние от стенки, которую он подпирал, до сжимающего кулаки друга.

— Не поняла! — воскликнули обе русские, смотря на почти столетних мужчин с яростью в глазах.

— Зря ты это сказал, кэп, — хохотнул Тони, попивая колу и увлечённо переводя взгляд то на мужскую половину, то на женскую, и явно жалея, что не прихватил попкорн.

— Да я же… не то…

— С языка сорвалось, да? — хмыкнул Бартон со своего угла, поднимая руки под гневным взглядом друга.

— Меньше бы трепался, Старк.

— А что я, почему снова я? Чуть что — сразу Старк!

— Да умолкни уже, — рявкнула вдруг Ванда, бросаясь на Зимнего солдата и заставая того врасплох. Ей удалось послать ему комок магии, угодившей сержанту в голову.

— Вот чёрт, Ванда!

— Кэп, не выражайся!

— Да он же сейчас с ума сойдёт, если вспомнит то, что делал…

— Стив? Ты почему такой высокий? А мышцы? Откуда?!

Одурманенный Барнс пошатывающейся походкой приблизился к нахмурившемуся капитану, тыкая в его руку металлическим пальцем. Старк фыркнул, смотря на эту картину, а Ванда лишь самодовольно хмыкнула, сложив руки на груди и всем своим видом говоря «Так тебе и надо».

— Это ты так морковку ел? Говорил же тебе, кушай больше морковки, она…

Закрывший глаза Барнс начал медленно оседать на пол, держась рукой за бицепс своего мороженного друга. Стив едва успел его поймать, пока тот не поцарапал своей супер-навороченной рукой почти что зеркальный пол, который Фьюри потом заставит Баки вылизывать. И тот вылижет, потому что одноглазого взгляда Фьюри боялся даже Тор.

— Мне кажется, мистера Барнса стоит перенести в его комнату, судя по моим сенсорам он спит, — тихо отозвался до этого, кажется, уснувший Вижен, подлетая к Стиву и пугая того этим, ещё не привыкшего к подобным трюкам бывшего дворецкого Старка.

— Спит? Ванда! — требовательно воскликнул капитан, уставившись на лучащуюся гордостью девушку.

— А что? Всё с ним в порядке, это было заклинание опьянения. Через часик-другой оклемается, — Ванда подтянула рукава куртки.

— Окле… что? — мотнул головой Роджерс, не понявший произнесённой на русском фразы.

— Придёт в себя, — пояснила улыбающаяся девушке Наташа и дала той «пять», лучащаяся гордостью за свою ученицу.

— Надо запретить всем русским говорить по-русски в этом здании! — возмутился тоже мало что понявший Старк, щёлкнувший в пальцы и тут же занявшегося клацаньем по экрану, наверняка создавая указ.

— Дурдом какой-то, — раздражённо вздохнул Стив, поднимая на руки лучшего друга, непривычно тяжёлого, и унося его в сторону блока отдыха, игнорируя шуточки Бартона о тёплом молочке и сказочке на ночь.

— Плохой идеей было знакомить их друг с другом, не объяснив всё сначала, — вздохнула Наташа, уходящая через автоматически открывавшиеся двери.

— Плохой идеей было допускать сюда этого психованного, который сейчас будет пушистым котиком, а через минуту перегрызёт глотки! — крикнул ей в след Старк, не отрываясь от своих экранов.

— Не волнуйтесь, мисс Максимофф, это всего лишь процесс привыкания к группе, это проходят все люди в любом сообществе…

— Вижен! — зыркнула на подлетающего к ней мужчину Ванда, остановив того одним злобным взглядом.

— А знаешь, что делали с ведьмами в Европе пару-тройку веков назад? — потянулся вставший Бартон, подмигнув закатившей глаза девушке.

— Сжигали? В России есть школы и историю в них преподают, Клинт, — фыркнула Ванда, направляясь к выходу. — И попробуй ещё подобраться ко мне со спичками, лук вовек не соберёшь, понял?

— Какая она злая, — размял плечи Соколиный Глаз, подходя ближе к Старку. — Ты идёшь? Уже поздно, тебя Пеппер ждала вроде.

— Ага, а тебя беременная жена. Принеси ей горячий шоколад со вкусом асгардской пыли со дворца отца Тора, — хлопнул по плечу Тони, поднявшийся на ноги. — Ну ты идёшь или будешь и дальше пускать слюни на мои дорогущие экраны, боясь выходить за корпус?

— Слушай, а может, ну их, женщин? Пойдём напьёмся? Тор там прикатил целую бочку эля, не могу я уже с этим всем справляться, ещё и Вижен…

— Да, Клинтон, я вас слушаю, — как будто того и ждал, появился с-за спин мужчин Вижен, напугав двоих мстителей.

— Слушай ты, Кентервильское привидение, ещё одна такая выходка — останешься без плаща! — возмущённо обернулся Тони.

— Прошу прощения, но у Кентервильского привидения не было плаща…

— Ой, всё! Идём с нами, Вижен, будет весело!

И кто бы знал, что через два часа их всех, кого-то сонного, кого-то едва держащегося на ногах, кого-то с запахом перегара, а кого-то и растрёпанного, скрывающего красные следы на шее, соберут в том самом зале, тыча в крохотную царапинку на полу как нагадивших котят.

— Кто?! Я спрашиваю — кто додумался испоганить такое покрытие?! Вы и недели по нему не проходили! Недавно открывшийся зал, а вы уже успели всё растрощить! Кто поцарапал?!

И все, как один, скромно потупили глаза, скромно шаркая ногами и мыча что-то неопределённое. Лишь Вижен переводил удивлённый сиреневый взгляд с одного мстителя на другого, но всё же понял, что лучше промолчать и не сдавать ещё пошатывающегося солдата, тычущего пальцем в торс сжавшего челюсти Стива. И Ванда, успевающая отвешивать подкрадывающемуся сзади Бартону со спичками подзатыльники, упрямо отводила взгляд от творений рук своих, ноги которого упрямо скользили по полу, не держа хозяина в вертикальном положении.

А Фьюри, как всегда, покричит и отойдёт. Перед этим по привычке рассказав обо всех последствиях, которое могла вызвать несчастная царапина, вплоть до захвата мира безумными пони. Но с этим они тоже разберутся, в очередной раз превратив планету в цирк, заставляя Ника пробивать лоб облачённой в перчаткой ладонью.


	2. Chapter 2

— Знаешь, мне не единожды мозги промывали, но чтобы так…

Баки поднялся с койки, прижимая холодную руку ко лбу и отплёвываясь от волос, которые после душа так и не высохли за три часа. 

— Это не научная промывка мозгов, это магия, — пожал плечами Стив, стоявший на пороге и, как сторожевой пёс, не давал никому войти в спальню друга, пока тот приходил в себя.

— Я даже не помню, что делал. Надеюсь, сразу отключился, — мотнул гудевшей головой солдат, тут же зашипевший от боли. — Как после похмелья. Лет семьдесят такого не было.

— Ничего особенного, — смутился вдруг капитан, вспоминая оставленные пальцами металлической руки синяки. – И, увы, больше похмелья не будет, мы не можем напиться.

— Жизнь кончена, — поставив локти на колени, Зимний солдат протирал заспанные, покрасневшие глаза, тяжело вздыхая. Весь его страждущий вид говорил о том, что Алой ведьме будет тяжко жить ближайшую неделю. Как минимум.

— Что ты уже задумал? — опасливо спросил Капитан, заметив, как старый друг прищурил глаза.

— Да так… скажи, а Мстители любят покер? На желания?

Капитан ещё никогда так не боялся Зимнего Солдата.

Тем же вечером, сытно отужинав заказанными в лучшем ресторане Нью-Йорка блюдами на семьдесят пятом этаже башни Старка, Мстители стали попивать пиво или вино, вспоминая былые времена и тихо смеясь над глупыми, чуть пьяными шутками. А Барнс, цедящий тёрпкий напиток, следил за всеми разом, пытаясь понять, когда же они опьянеют достаточно для того, чтобы не стесняться исполнения самых странных желаний. Только Стив кидал на него трезвые, испуганные взгляды, периодически прячась за бутылкой пива.

Ванда, ничего не подозревая, хихикала на пару с женской частью команды, то закатывая глаза после мужских грубых словечек, то пьяно улыбаясь, перекатывая в бокале бордовую жидкость. Но Барнс знал, что она не особо умела играть в покер — компромат у Старка был знатный, хоть и защищённый. С программами Барнс всегда умел договариваться.

Колода карт оттягивала карман фланелевой рубашки, но команда всё не напивалась до нужного состояния. Опыт у всех большой, выдержка знатная. Главной проблемой был Старк, которому напиться сложней всего — у кого-кого, а вот ему опыта не занимать. Даже Наташа, и та клевала носом. Беннер, вернувшийся на базу ранним утром в сопровождении сонной Романофф, разводил пиво водой, что вызвало у Джеймса искренний ужас, но и тот быстро опьянел.

Спустя полчаса Мстители дошли до нужной кондиции. Барнс ловким жестом фокусника, на который никто внимания не обратил, разве что трезвый как его щит Стив, вынул с кармана стопку картонных карточек, танцующей походкой (кажется, его сыворотка всё же отличалась от сыворотки Кэпа) и с хитрой ухмылкой приблизился к дивану, на котором сидела большая часть Мстителей.

— А не сыграть ли нам в игру?

Согласились почти все, даже Роджерс, который азартные игры не любил. Кроме Наташи - она привычно заявивила, что в таких глупостях участия не принимает. Пришлось взять ещё одну колоду карт, чтобы разделить команду на две части. Тяжелее всего было выбрать наказание для проигравшего.

— Пусть снимет повязку Фьюри!

— Пусть украдёт у Романофф лак для волос!

— Пусть заплетёт косички Тору, он их любит!

— Пусть стащит у Хилл планшет!

— Пусть поиграет с Халком в твистер!

— Пусть сломает стрелу Клинта!

— Пусть полетает с крыльями Сокола!

— Пусть попробует поднять Стива!

— Пусть позвонит Пеппер и представиться новым владельцем Старк Индастриз!

— Пусть примеряет руку Барнса!

При последнем «желании», прозвучавшему от пьяной Ванды, Барнс встрепенулся, шикая на всех так, что все тут же заткнулись.

— Пусть тот, кто проиграет, пробежит голым два круга вокруг башни с американским флагом за спиной. Мыслите глобальнее.

Мстители замолчали, некоторые открыли рты, Бартон пролил пиво, Сэм подавился орешком, а Наташа тихо хихикала и приговаривала, что она самая умная из них всех и вообще нечего с русскими связываться.

— Идёт! — решил за всех едва ворочающий языком и не стоящий на ногах Старк, хлопнув не в ладоши, как он, наверное, собирался, а в лицо Беннера. У того задёргался глаз, но кожа не позеленела.

Игра шла трудно, со спорами, потому что многие стали выкручиваться под предлогом «а это покер по Вегасу», «а так не делается», «а такой комбинации нет» и тому подобное. У Барнса уже скрипела бионика, но и он, и Стив игру не бросали — Стив выглядел озадаченным, разучивая правила на ходу, а Барнс рвался к своей цели с завидным упорством. Роджерс был в другой команде, Барнсу в соперницы попалась Ванда, которая играла не настолько ужасно, как он думал. Это был прокол из проколов. Бегать голым по Манхэттену ему совсем не улыбалось.

Но, к его удивлению, в финал вышел он и Стив. Ванда ловко вывернулась в последний момент, взяв самую лучшую комбинацию. Рука уже не просто скрипела, она жужжала и едва не рычала.

В ГИДРЕ покер любили. А ещё любили играть со смертью. Потому Барнс здорово натренировался в долгих поездках к точке, разыгрывая партейки с солдатами. Рамлоу, уже проигравший ему любимый нож и автомат, всегда стоял в сторонке и только усмехался тому, как Солдат разоружал ничего не понимающих бойцов.

А Стив в покер никогда не играл, но всегда любил узнать что-то новое. Не хитрил, не увиливал, и вообще странно, как он додумался выйти в финал, тот же Беннер, наверняка, играл ещё хуже. Хотя откуда Барнсу знать.

Видеть голую задницу Роджерса, чуть прикрытую полосато-звёздным флагом, забавно, но не настолько, чтобы подло хихикать. Была бы под флагом Ванда, он бы смеялся так, что все воры в округе тут же бы положили ограбленное обратно, а жители вызвали бы службу по отлову животных, думая, что рядом бродят гиены. Смеяться Зимний любил, но его смех не любили окружающие.

Барнс не знал, как на такой позор решился скромняга Стив, смущённо прикрывающий сейчас бёдра полупрозрачной тканью. Наташа всучила в руки Джеймса видеокамеру, коварно улыбаясь.

— Шерон просила снять, чтобы бабушке показать, — пояснила она, потирая руки и подозрительно поглядывая на Бартона, который недавно предложил своровать её лак для волос. Зимний припомнил, как она пару раз возмущалась, что средство уж слишком быстро заканчивается, а у Клинта всегда была идеальная причёска.

Ванда, как ни в чём не бывало, лениво посасывала фруктовый лёд, облокотившись об Беннера, у которого до сих пор дёргался глаз. Барнс негодовал.

Старк скомандовал старт, подкрепив слова выстрелом из репульсоров, которые едва не поджарили флаг. И Стив побежал, да ещё так, что флаг развевался за спиной подобно плащу. Барнс едва не забыл включить камеру.

Зрелище было удивительным — голый Капитан Америка с флагом Соединённых Штатов бегает под аплодисменты и крики пьяных в стельку, но всё ещё величайших героев планеты. Кажется, он при этом ещё и кричал гимн. Джеймсу нужно будет проверить содержимое его пива.

Выходка Ванды так и осталась не отомщена. Барнс подумает об этом завтра, когда Роджерс будет плакаться ему в плечо и указывать на десятки и сотни видео на ютубе с его героическим марафоном в стиле ню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О марафоне.  
> https://40.media.tumblr.com/b5ad39eb36564f9b58e546da05fb1cc2/tumblr_nu83j166wj1uolno8o1_500.png


	3. Chapter 3

Барнс пыхтел и упирался всеми силами, когда Стив предложил Старку забрать его, «Баки», к нему в новую квартиру. Стив даже не спрашивал его, просто предложил на планёрке Старку забрать Зимнего из базы. Это неожиданно обидело солдата. Но больше Стива, которому Тони дал согласие, радовалась Ванда, которую Зимний так и не смог достойно разыграть. Поэтому он упирался и матерился на всех десяти языках как ненавидящий купания кот, когда видел самодовольную мо… улыбку Ведьмы. Но Роджерс не был бы Роджерсом, если бы не умел строить щенячьи глазки побитого жизнью задохлика времён довоенных, и если бы Баки, чёрт возьми, Барнс не вылез бы наружу из-под ледяной корки Зимнего Солдата.

Теперь Барнс слонялся по просторной квартире Роджерса, пока за окнами зажигались ночные огни Бруклина. Стив сидел перед телевизором, смотря какое-то очередное глупое вечернее шоу с искусственным смехом. А Барнс не мог определиться, чего же он хочет сильнее — разбить раздражающий телевизор, а вместе с ним и черепушки ближайших людей, или же выпить чаю с имбирным печеньем.

Когда он определился и открыл холодильник, увидев заветную картонную упаковку, раздался голос Роджерса — ленивый, домашний, чуть хриплый.

— Ты там снова из упаковки пьёшь?

Барнс застыл, не успев сделать и глотка молока.

— Нет, — слишком быстро отозвался он, зажмурившись и ругая себя мыслено.

— Ох, Баки.

Скривившись от надоедливого прозвища, которое никак нельзя было извлечь из среднего имени сержанта, Барнс всё же сделал пару глотков молока. Спешно закрутив пробку и поставив обратно коробку так, как она до этого стояла, он бесшумно закрыл дверцу и отвернулся, опираясь на холодильник. В таком виде его и застал Роджерс, потягивающийся на ходу.

— Ты любил молоко, помнишь? Всегда ходил с молочными усами в детстве, я не успевал их вытирать.

Джеймс нахмурился, повернув голову. Он не любил, когда Стив вспоминал то, чего не помнил он — это было странным чувством. Ты, вроде, и должен всё помнить, но не помнишь, а тебе раз за разом пытаются напомнить то, что давно забыто. Жаль, что магия Ванды не помогла, может, сейчас он бы не чувствовал себя смущённым.

Ночью Стив уложил его спать, семь раз проверил запертое окно, трижды взбил подушку, пять раз поправил одеяло - как и каждый раз за дни совместного проживания. Дождался пока Барнс, талантливо притворяясь, уснёт, и наконец-то ушёл. Джеймс тут же набрал номер на мобильном, который порой барахлил из-за помех, издаваемых бионикой.

— Ванда?

— Барнс? Ты в своём уме? Только попробуй снова пошутить о том, что сидишь напротив моего окна с винтовкой и выстрелишь, если я не принесу ванильный латте из Старбакса и фисташковое мороженное из Баскин Роббинс!

— Да нет, я по другому.

— Китайскую еду тоже не принесу!

— Ванда, спаси меня от Роджерса! — резко рявкнул он, тут же заткнувшись и прислушавшись — он мог привлечь внимание неусыпного товарища, чего не хотелось. Совсем.

На том проводе послышался тяжёлый вздох и шорох.

— Ты живёшь с ним всего третьи сутки, что случилось?

— С чего начать? — хмыкнул Барнс, параноидально оглядываясь и ныряя под одеяло с головой и трубкой у уха. — Как только мы собрались идти в такси, он забрал мою сумку и понёс сам, сказав, что мне нельзя напрягаться. Напрягаться, Ванда! Мне!

— Не истери. Он просто слишком вежлив.

— Ладно. То, что он придерживал двери всюду и пропускал меня вперёд, ещё и руку раз вздумал подать, — это ты тоже на вежливость спишешь?

— Ну… — задумчиво протянула девушка, снова чем-то пошуршав.

— Ванда, он мне кофе запрещает пить!

— Съезжай срочно, Барнс! — вклинился другой, мужской голос, и Джеймс едва не выронил трубку.

— Старк, какого…

— У тебя мой телефон, ты говоришь в квартире, которую я снял, с мстителем, который живёт в моём доме и говорит по моему же телефону. И да, вали от Роджерса, это же совсем наглость! Кофе запрещать! А виски можно пить?

— На меня он не действует, но тоже нельзя.

— Тиран! Ребятки, Стив Роджерс — тиран! Он забрал Зимнего солдата в рабство, нужно его вызволять.

Снова шорох, хихиканье Ванды, внезапный писк, переросший в треск.

— Так, Старк, уймись, Беннер чуть не позеленел от криков. Барнс, запрети Роджерсу пробежки — и вы квиты.

— Как я могу ему…

— Как и он тебе! Забери кроссовки, стань в дверях, в окне, в камине…

— Старк!

— Ну что?

— У меня живот болит уже.

— Ванда, а ты чего молчишь? Предлагай варианты. Не дело Барнса обижать. Где твоя русская солидарность?

— Но я же не русский! — вякнул Старк, пока Барнс высунул нос из-под одеяла в поисках свежего воздуха.

— Пьёшь как русский. Ванда, приём!

— Да я попкорном подавилась. Тут Дарт Вейдер сына нашёл. Или сын Дарт Вейдера…

— Ванда, у нас трагедия мирового масштаба!

— Ой, ну взрослые мальчики, разберутся сами.

— Это потому, что ты меня не любишь? — обиженно буркнул Барнс, надув губы.

— Это потому, что вы меня от фильма отвлекаете.

— Ну и смотри свои войны!

— Дарт умрёт.

— Старк! — возмутилась девушка, крикнув так, что у Барнса заложило уши.

— Давайте по делу. Как избавиться от опеки Стива?

— Избавься от самого Стива. Скажи, что он твоё задание с тем лицом, с которым ты на Беннера смотрел, когда он объяснял тебе, как блокировать телефон. А потом выбрось в окно. Ушибётся, обидится…

— Сдаст в приют для особо опасных и помутившихся бывших друзей…

— Проживших сто лет.

— И ставших безупречными убийцами.

— Выкидывающих его из окна.

— У него что, ещё кто-то есть?! — взревел тихо Барнс, перейдя почти на ультразвук от удивления. Он-то думал, что он у Стива один такой — единственный друг-ровесник, совершенный солдат, порой брюзжащий на его опеку.

— Это ревность, сержант Барнс?

— Это… стратегически важная информация!

— Барнс, предупреждаю сразу — Капитан целоваться не умеет, — внезапно отозвалась Наташа совершенно убитым голосом.

— Да я знаю…

— Что?!

— Он никого не целовал, до тех пор, пока я… эм… ну, пропал.

— Мне папа рассказывал…

— Это было насилие!

— Да ладно?

— Вы мне совет дадите или так и будете выдумывать бред?

— Подари ему кило помидоров или яблок, пусть учится!

— Чему… Ай, Романова, уйди с линии!

— Лучше банан. Чем глубже поцелуй, тем лучше.

— Старк! Здесь дети!

— Какие дети, душа моя? Разве что ты.

— А при чём тут бананы, Старк?

— … Эээ, Стив? А ты почему не спишь?

— Ты бы ещё громче кричал, Баки. Я уже думал, что…

— Что ты бананчик кушал!

— Старк!

— Романова, о чём он говорит? Что за бананчик?

— Стив, ты не слушай, они чепуху несут.

— Он умер! Зачем он умер?! Люк, почему ты его не спас?! Доброй ночи, Стив.

— Доброй, Ванда. Какой Люк?

— Эванс. Не важно, что вы там решили?

— Старк посоветовал бананы. Но зачем?

— Ну, на бананах учатся глубокому…

— Ванда, это же Стив.

— Эээ… погружению! Да, глубоооокому такому погружению.

— Погружению куда?

— Стив, ты когда-то плавал с аквалангом?

— Нет. Зачем?

— Барнс, он же суперсолдат. Даже с парашютом не прыгает.

— Окей, теперь будет.

— Будет что?

— С парашютом прыгать. Забудь о бананах, это всё глупости.

— Нет, ну мне интересно.

— Барнс, да возьми и покажи ему! Ты же наверняка умеешь…

— Старк!

— … Пользоваться ютубом. Там много видео о бананах. Только потом выведи Роджерса из краски.

— Да что не так с бананами? Я люблю бананы, но не понимаю…

— Романова, с тебя сто баксов. Проспорила.

— Чёрт тебя дери, Роджерс! Ну почему ты… любишь бананы!

— Что вообще происходит?!

— Так, детишки, марш в постели, а то позову вожатого!

— Да, мисс Хилл!

— Слушаем, мисс Хилл!

— Маша, я к тебе зайду через пару минут. Я, кажется, теперь ненавижу бананы.

— Принято, мисс Романофф. Отбой, я сказала! Старк, тебя это тоже касается!

— Ну мааам.

Резкий щелчок и последующие гудки явно дали понять, что этот бессмысленный, не принёсший и капли пользы разговор, был прервал. Ну, и показал, кто здесь босс.

Через минуту дверь в комнате Барнса отворилась, и он несмело выглянул из-под одеяла.

— Тебе так надоела моя забота? — глухо спросил Стив, кажется, совсем этим не расстроен.

— Не то, чтобы надоела, — прокашлявшись, ответил Барнс, садясь на постели и кутаясь в одеяло. — Ты переусердствовал. Словно… словно это я теперь тот хлюпик Стив, которого валил с ног обычный насморк, а ты здоровяк Баки, подтыкающий мне, хлюпику Стиву, по ночам одеяло.

— Мне кажется, что ты себя не бережёшь. Что ещё не приспособился к мирной жизни. Поэтому…

— Поэтому я не могу пить молоко из горла?

Роджерс резко замолчал, хлопая в полутьме глазами. Пару секунд он закрывал и открывал рот, смотря на старого друга.

— Нет, можешь, конечно. Но оно может скиснуть…

— Стив, это молоко прошло столько обработок, что скиснет только через месяц или за условия неправильного хранения. Это ты ещё не привык к этому миру, — огрызнулся Барнс, фыркая и накрываясь с головой одеялом. — А теперь дай мне отдохнуть, мамочка Стив. Об остальном поговорим завтра.

Роджерс послушно кивнул и сделал шаг в сторону двери. Джеймс напрягся, ожидая либо почти привычного «Сладких снов», либо новых вопросов.

— Так что всё-таки с бананами?


	4. Chapter 4

Барнс определённо не понимал, почему в последние дни Стив носится по городу. Он тратил часы, торча в пробках, лишь бы добраться из Бруклина в Манхэттен, при этом ещё и на метро, реже — на такси. Значит, ездил не к Старку и в его башню — обычно Роджерса подбирали Романова или Уилсон.

Джеймс молчал.

Почти неделю назад они ездили в башню вместе — наряженные, пахнущие парфюмом и с кучей тяжёлых, хоть и компактных подарков. Тогда они праздновали День рождения Наташи, заодно совместив его с Днём Благодарения — на сам праздник планировалась очередная миссия. Джеймса не брали, уже не первый раз. Он знал почему — Стив снова включил обеспокоенную мамочку, считавшую, что её дитя пришибут как букашку газетой, свёрнутой в трубочку. А именно так и выглядела угроза для самого Зимнего Солдата. Разобраться с кучкой шпионов не сложнее, чем разорвать на части ту же газету. Тем более бионикой.

Хотя, как кажется Барнсу, Роджерс пронюхал о его плане мести Ванде. Ну походит эта несносная ведьма пару деньков с розовым оттенком кожи и ярко-зелёными волосами, и что?

Барнс подошёл к окну с осторожностью, как обычно, отодвинул лёгкую занавеску и выглянул наружу. В Нью-Йорке необычно тепло для начала зимы. Он не помнил, чтобы в сороковых декабрь начинался дождями. Разве что снегопадом, который вскорости превращался в грязную жижу. Сейчас они могли спокойно разгуливать в одних футболках, без курточек и шапок. Это удивляло. Он слышал что-то о глобальном потеплении краем уха и предельно давно.

Вздохнув, Джеймс отошёл от окна и включил телевизор. Он не любил эту шумную плоскую коробку — яркие краски и быстрая смена кадров напрягала и совсем не развлекала. Но, когда на уши давила тишина в отсутствие обычно суетливого Стива, Барнс делал всё возможное, чтобы не слушать собственное дыхание.

Смотря одним глазом какой-то сериал о больнице и удивляясь тому, какой бедлам там творится, Джеймс почти уснул — сказывалась почти бессонная ночь. После переезда на квартиру Стива он мог спать хоть до обеда — ни ДЖАРВИС, ни чужие голоса не могли разбудить бывшего сержанта, даже Роджерс — и тот старался свести свою бытовую неловкость к нулю, чтобы не портить сон Баки-совы. Тот ещё в юности был любителем гулять до утра или же просто о чём-то думать, потом с криками собираясь в школу, колледж или на работу. Сегодняшнюю ночь Джеймс провёл за воспоминаниями, тихо сидя на кухне без света и бесконечно таская из холодильника пачки с молоком.

Барнс уже почти свалился на бок, сладко посапывая под монотонный бубнёж выпуска новостей, когда ключ в скважине замка привычно повернулся один раз. Щёлкнула сигнализация, признав посетителя, как и внутренняя сигнализация Джеймса — шумное дыхание, короткий шорох шага, неловкий удар об ручку двери локтём и шипение, звук чего-то объёмного и шершавого, втаскиваемого внутрь. Барнс вскинулся —, а вот это совсем не знакомо.

Прокравшись к углу гостинной, из которого удобно наблюдать за прихожей, Джеймс прищурился, вглядываясь в темноту коридора. Дверь Стив уже закрыл, и за его спиной, не обтянутой мокрой курткой, что-то отливало большой тенью. Если быть точнее, почти с рост Роджерс и почти такая же широкая тень.

Барнс щёлкнул выключателем, находящимся слева от него. Металлические пальцы звякнули о пластик, Роджерс напряжённо замер с занесённой рукой, и зажмурился, когда желтоватый свет резко разлился по небольшому пространству.

— И что это такое?

Джеймс нахмурился, осматривая нечто тёмно-зелёное пониже потемневшей макушки Роджерса.

— Ёлка? — неловко спросил-ответил Стив, зябко поведя плечами.

— Зачем?

— Так Рождество скоро.

— Она не пахнет.

— И не должна. Это искусственная.

Джеймс мрачно кивает и уходит из прихожей, оставляя Стива разбираться с зелёным недоразумением и мокрыми насквозь ботинками.

Со своей комнаты Барнс слышит лишь пыхтение и шорохи — уже знакомые. Он удачно глушит их классическим роком и резкими выдохами, которыми сопровождалась любая тренировка.

Дверь в его комнату открылась как раз тогда, когда футболка, напрочь промокшая от пота, отправилась на пол, а сам Барнс — продолжать отжиматься.

— Баки, я думал… в общем, не мог бы ты помочь? — неловко, как обычно, начал Стив, включив свет в полутёмной спальне. Джеймс редко закрывал шторы на окнах, как и включал свет — ему достаточно света неоновых вывесок, заливающих комнату мягким серебристым светом.

— С чем? — не отрываясь от упражнений, выдохнул Барнс, чувствуя, как волосы неприятно липнут ко лбу. Надо бы попросить Наташу привезти новую пачку тех чёрных резинок — слишком быстро они теряются. Музыка всё такая же громкая, и им приходится повышать голоса.

— Нужно разделать курицу, — обрадованно улыбается Стив, прислоняясь к углу двери.

— Ты суперсолдат. Курицу разделать? — Барнс устало вздыхает, садясь на пятки и клацая пультом от усилительной установки. Джон Бон Джови замолкает, так и не рассказав, где же он, ковбой, был.

— Ну, там ёлка…

— И?

— Я украшать её начал, а про ужин забыл.

Джеймс подавляет желание по-Старковски закатить глаза.

— Так готовь ужин. Зачем украшать эту ёлку? Зачем ты вообще её приволок?

— Ты что-то помнишь о Рождестве?

Барнс щурится, пытаясь найти в картотеке памяти такое слово. Спустя секунд тридцать подходящее находится.

— Старк в прошлом году на Рождество уничтожил все свои костюмы.

— Эээ, нет. Это семейный католический праздник, отмечается двадцать пятого декабря, — терпеливо поясняет Стив после вспышки раздражения. Джеймсу не нравится его тон, он вообще не любит, когда Стив что-то поясняет — тот быстро теряет терпение.

— И при чём здесь хвойное дерево?

Роджерс шумно выдыхает и упирает руки в бока. Смотрит на зелёное пушистое дерево, на свисающие с ветвей золотые бусины и тёмно-синие провода.

— Это — один из символов Рождества. Рождественское дерево.

— Как красная звезда в Советском Союзе?

— И как звезда на моём костюме, да.

— Значит, она — воин? Наёмник? Как она убивает или защищает? Это же дерево.

— Оооо, Джеймс!

На самом деле Барнс вспомнил высокие, блестящие и мигающие огоньками ёлки — они обычно венчались большой красной звездой, часто — светящейся. Значит, он тоже отчасти ёлка? Ну, если считать звезду и его колючий характер. Конечно, он понимал, зачем нужны ёлки и почему их украшают. Ещё Стив очень забавно сердится, хоть и пытается это скрыть. А у Барнса слишком шаловливое настроение после тренировок. Кажется, врачи говорили о приливе крови к участкам мозга, которые прежде были почти дотла сожжены.

— Ты кого-то ждёшь? — спрашивает Барнс, направляясь на кухню. Раз для Стива так важно украсить дерево, то он приготовит ужин. Омлет, к примеру.

— Да, должны… Наташа прийти.

Джеймс замирает перед холодильником с пачкой молока.

— Кто ещё?

— Послушай…

— Кто ещё?

— Ванда. Я знаю, что вы с ней не ладите, но я впервые украшаю ёлку, а они женщины, у них есть вкус, тем более, они принесут ещё игрушек. Наташа обещала имбирные печенья, Ванда принесёт какой-то салат с родины, не помню, странное название…

— Оливье?

— Нет. Это не французский салат?

— Крабовые палочки?

— Нет.

— Сельдь под шубой?

— Не-а, было одно слово. Много согласных.

— Винегрет?

— О, точно! Какое странное название. Ты знаешь, что это?

— Свекла, горох, картошка, маринованные огурцы и лук. Тебе понравится, — отставив молоко, Барнс достал пять яиц, которые запросто помещались на его бионической ладони.

— Мда? — неуверенно тянет Стив, подходя к зоне кухни. Но он остановился рядом с диваном, нагнувшись. Джеймс нахмурился, наблюдая за этим и одновременно доставая миску.

— Он кисловат. Что ты делаешь?

Стив разгибается, на его руках висят какие-то длинные нитки по три метра, пушистые и блестящие, красные и белые.

— Украшаю ёлку. Это мишура.

Барнс кивает, быстро смешивая яйца, молоко и щепотку соли. Он хмурится, пытаясь придумать, как напакостить Ванде так, чтобы это прошло мимо Стива. На ум ничего не приходит. Кроме перчённого кофе и солёного чая.

Когда омлет доходит в сковороде под толстым слоем тёртого сыра, а на ёлке шуршит мишура и Роджерс вместе с ней, в дверь раздаётся бодрый стук.

— Почему ты не поставил звонок?

— Сэм сказал, что тебя могут напугать резкие звуки, — отвечает Стив, пробираясь к двери и стряхивая с носков прилипшие блестящие ниточки.

— Ах, ну да, — всё-таки закатывает глаза Барнс, снимая фартук с… это что, олень?

Нахмурившись сильнее, он бросает недовольный взгляд на разбросанные повсюду красно-зелёные вещи, и плетётся к двери, на самом углу запнувшись о звякнувший стеклом коробок.

Стив дружелюбными объятиями встречает пришедших девушек, на пух капюшонов которых налипли прозрачные капли.

— Такой туман, еле что-то рассмотреть можно! — жалуется Наташа, вжикая молнией пуховика. Ванда шмыгает носом и передаёт Стиву увесистый и объёмный пакет, на дне которого звякает так же, как и в коробке.

— Если я простужусь, то ты обязательно поделишься сывороткой. Вы оба, — хмыкает Ванда, снимая своё пальто и с благодарным кивком передаёт его в руки Роджерса. Тот ловко развешивает одежду на вешалки и оставляет сушиться рядом с батареей в коридоре.

— Я с тобой и молоком не поделюсь, какая сыворотка? — незло фыркает ей в ответ Барнс, складывая руки на груди и не думая помогать Стиву. Тот едва не роняет врученный пакет, пока дамы лихо расправляются с сапогами. Они обе одеты в какие-то несуразные толстые свитера со странными узорами. У Наташи на животе изображён почти такой же олень, как и на том дурацком фартуке, а у Ванда на груди плывёт улыбка какого-то белобородого старика в красном колпаке. Это всё странно.

Он с трудом разделил омлет на четверых — Барнс жутко ревновал свой кулинарный недошедевр к Ванде, у которой глаза блестели от голода. Стив сам заварил кофе, подозрительно осматривая Джеймса, который в свою очередь косился на перечницу.

— Роджерс, я же говорила — без нас не начинай. Ну как ты гирлянды повесил? Они же свалятся от дуновения ветра, — критикует Романова, перебравшись поближе к ёлке с чашкой кофе. — И сначала надо игрушки повесить, а потом уже за мишуру браться. Ты когда в последний раз украшал вообще дерево?

— Ну… лет восемьдесят назад. Или больше, — сведя брови, говорит Стив. Он явно недоволен возмущением Наташи. Барнс наклоняет голову к плечу, наблюдая за ним.

В голове вспыхивает воспоминание - он, не такой широкоплечий и не на четверть из метала как сейчас, поднимает возмущённого Роджерса — худого и крохотного. Позади них накрыт стол, где-то раздаётся звонкий девичий смех — Ребекка, как вспоминает Барнс, потом строгий мужской голос, ещё один мужской голос с хором других голосов, поющих что-то о снеге. В руках щуплого, болезненно горячего — недавно заболел, играя с Барнсом в снежки — большая стеклянная звезда.

Джеймс встряхивает головой, смотря в свою полупустую чашку.

— Кому-то ещё кофе?

— Мне! — поднимает Ванда вверх руку с чашкой, удобно устроившись в кресле, единственное не заваленное всякими блестящими штуками.

Барнс миловидно улыбается, забирая её кружку и ловко продираясь сквозь хаос гостиной.

Он слышал, что кофе с перцем может быть вкусным. Потому перца не жалеет. Как и соли.

Роджерс и Романофф громко перебивают друг друга со словами «так принято» и «в наше время такого не было» на каждое замечание. Ванда, подняв ворот свитера, уткнулась носом в вязанную ткань и, судя по прищуренным глазам, тихо смеётся. Ну-ну, Максимофф, посмотрим, как ты будешь смеяться после глотка своего обожаемого кофе, приготовленного разномастными руками мирового киллера.

Барнс суёт в руки Ванды дымящуюся чашку под рычание Стива. Тот действительно рычит, пытаясь вытянуть из рук Наташи игрушку, похожую на сосульку.

— Эта древность не будет висеть на вашей ёлке! В этой квартире и так много раритета на квадратный метр!

Роджерс плюётся ядом на слова шпионки, шипит как кошка и берёт в руки другую игрушку — с уже обсыпавшейся краской.

Максимофф всё никак не показывает носу со своего свитера, только грея руки. Джеймс пытался не пялиться на неё особо злобно.

Как итог — Романофф и Роджерса пришлось разымать бионикой и угрозами.

— Но ведь…

— Если будут две-три игрушки почти девяностолетней давности, ёлка явно не станет возмущаться, — уверено говорит Барнс Наташе. — И если гирлянду повесить по окружности, а не диагонально, ёлка не выпрыгнет в окно.

Пыхтение с двух сторон сдобрилось порцией тихого смешка с квадрата 12В. То есть, с кресла.

— Ванда, ты тоже помогай!

Максимофф приподняла брови и - о, наконец-то! — утопила мор… лицо в чашке, прикрывая глаза. Как хорошо, что у них как раз закончились молоко и бутилированная вода. В желудке Барнса и раковине так закончились.

Скорчив хитрую гримасу, Барнс отвёл взгляд на переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги ёлку.

— Мммм!

Громкий не то вскрик, не то стон, заставил Джеймса коварно оглянуться через плечо. Ванда сидела с белыми усами — он не пожалел сливок и маршмеллоу, чтобы спрятать чёрные крупинки молотого красного перца, которые предательски всплыли. И при этом она не кривлялась и не орала от боли. Максимофф блаженно улыбалась и облизывалась.

— Барнс, твой кофе — лучший в мире! Обожаю! Такой… не знаю, он солоноватый, острый и пряный, в то же время нежный. Чёрт, я вербую тебя обратно в жильцы Башни! Только ради ежедневной дозы этого напитка бо… да как же, в Асгарде эль. Напиток… напиток…

— Зимнего Солдата, — подсказала Наташа, отставшая от Роджерса и кинувшая тому игрушки (которые Стив едва поймал, пребывая в удивлении). Она подошла к Ванде, нагло прибрала к рукам чашку — что с русской взять — и сделала глоток. — Правда — безумно вкусно! Не приторно, главное, как повсюду перед Рождеством.

Плечи Барнса резко опустились, а лицо приобрело выражение Старка, которому не дали поиграться с бионической рукой. Кажется, эту Ведьму пронять невозможно. Но он попытается.


	5. Chapter 5

Джеймс, по мнению Стива, выбрал не самое удачное время для прогулки — в Нью-Йорке хлопьями валил снег, дул сильнейший ветер, а мороз стоял такой, что нос отмерзал напрочь. Но Барнс неумолим — ближе к четырём вечера, когда небо начало темнеть, он тщательно кутал горло вязанным шарфом и шнуровал тяжёлые ботинки. Стив со вздохом натянул шапку, заправляя волосы под колючую вязку.

Ванда, которая в последнее время стала чаще у них гостевать с восторгом собиралась с ними на пару, хотя не оделась так тепло, говоря, что русским зимы не страшны. Барнс послал ей хмурый взгляд.

Куда идти на прогулку они не обсуждали, потому Барнс сразу взял курс в сторону более безлюдных улочек — он всё ещё боялся больших скоплений людей. Ну, это Стив думал, что его старый друг боялся. Тот, на самом деле, страшился пустить в ход руку, которая, всегда при нём, в отличии от ножей и пистолетов, чтобы заставить этих шумных людишек говорить на два тона ниже.

Максимофф по-детски высунула язык, ловя им хрупкие снежинки, которые ветер заботливо бросал ей в лицо. Она выглядела счастливой, чего нельзя было сказать о Роджерсе: ему эта прогулка навевала дурные воспоминания, от которых по спине шли мурашки. Он то и дело опасливо посматривал на Барнса, бодро и сосредоточенно шагающего рядом.

— Ой, смотрите, белочка! Бедненькая, тебе наверняка холодно, да? — лепетала Ванда, увидев, как им навстречу выпрыгнул пушистый зверёк. Почёсывая шерстку короткими лапками, белка сидела посреди тропинки небольшого парка, куда они забрели.

— У них мясо такое нежное, когда правильно приготовишь. На открытом огне нужно хорошо прожаривать — у лесных белок куча болячек. А вот если покупное…

— Барнс! — шикнула Ванда, хлопнув того по правой руке, в которой сержант держал стаканчик горячего глинтвейна.

— Мне больше нравилось мясо сов. Оно более жирное, — цокнул языком Роджерс, оглядываясь по сторонам. В парке уже зажглись желтоватые фонари, и под их светом снег переливался оранжевыми красками.

— Стив!

Бывшие солдаты лишь тепло рассмеялись, видя отчётливое возмущение единственной женщины в их компании — Ванда все их миссии проявляла неподдельную заботу о младших братьях — то птичку какую подберёт, то зайчишке еды оставит, то рыбу крошками прикормит. Команда частенько подшучивала над ней, по доброму, не со зла, раз за разом показывая то на одну, то на другую зверюшку. В итоге на День рождения ей подарили ежа. Хоть это и экзотичное для них животное, но обычную кошку, о которой, как оказалось, давно мечтала Максимофф, Мстители не сочли хорошим подарком.

— Ой, там котёнок! Он застрял? — отмахнувшись от мужчин, Ванда подошла ближе к низкому деревцу, из густых ветвей которого раздавался невнятный писк.

— Кажется, да. Только коты так пищат. Ну, ещё крысы, — хмыкнул Барнс, становясь рядом с Максимофф и попивая свой напиток. Снежинки липли ему на ресницы и путались в волосах, даже не тая — они теперь тоже блестели под искусственным освещением.

— Можешь достать? Стив? — повернувшись к более высокому коллеге, Ванда состроила умоляющее лицо.

— У него аллергия на шерсть.

— Эй! Уже семьдесят лет её нет!

Зимний хрипло рассмеялся, пытаясь неловко снять перчатку с левой руки. Но, держа стакан, это было неудобно, но напиток он никому не отдал — Барнс ничем не делился, даже на время. Психолог сказал, что это постравматический стресс и вряд ли скоро пройдёт.

В итоге, Джеймс расстегнул заклёпку на кожаной перчатке зубами, попытавшись стащить её без помощи рук. Ванда наблюдала за Стивом, который, покачав головой, удалился в сторону какого-то ларька.

— Фанфа! Фанфа!

Максимофф удивлённо обернулась, слыша сдавленные крики. Увидела огромные, круглые глаза Зимнего, у которого левая рука была прижата к губам.

— Что такое? Тебе плохо? — подскочила она к нему, вспомнив, как не так давно у того раскалывалась голова и всю ночь им со Стивом пришлось просидеть рядом, пока Солдата нещадно полоскало — до сих пор сказывались последствия заморозок и обнулений.

— Мммм! — промычал он, мотая туда-сюда правой рукой, с зажатым в ладони стаканчиком.

— Да что такое?! Скажи нормально, убери от лица руку, ничего не понимаю!

— Фанфа, фы фуха! У миня фот к фуке пфимофофилфа!

— Чего? — протянула она по русски, хмурясь и подойдя к Барнсу вплотную, чтобы расслышать.

— Мофос, Фанфа! Мофос и фёфлая кофа!

— Мороз? И тёплая кожа? — задумчиво пробормотала девушка, расшифровав, наконец, послание перепуганного Солдата. — Аааа, у тебя рот к руке приморозился!

— ФА!!! — с таким энтузиазмом отозвался Барнс, что крышечка на его стакане отпала, и глинтвейн оказался на его куртке и брюках. — Фёрт!

— Не выражаться! — тут же возник Капитан, протягивая Ванде стаканчик, из которого сладко пах шоколад. — Зуб болит?

— НИФТ! — кричал, морщась, Зимний, едва не плача. Ванда же всеми правдами и не правдами пыталась не засмеяться.

— Он перчатку, видимо, пытался снять губами, но забыл главный закон морозной зимы.

— Какой?

— Что влага, которая почти всегда есть на губах, особенно, если любить их облизывать так, как это любит Зимний, при соприкосновении с ледяным металлом имеет свойство намертво примерзать, — хихикнула Ванда, поглядывая на деревце, откуда котёнка уже не было слышно. — Но ребёнка надо выручать.

— Фне фольно!

— Ты права. Отведём ребёнка домой, там фенами отогреем.

— Я о котёнке. А это, — она кивнула на переводящего с одного на другого взгляд Барнса, — просто большое столетнее недоразумение, каким-то образом умудрившееся выжить в России.

Котёнок был снят заботливыми руками Роджерса и передан под тёплое нутро курточки Ванды, Барнс - приобнят, а металлическая рука была там же, у лица. Примёрзшей.

Спустя полчаса язык и губы Барнса изъявляли проклятия на семи языках сразу, получая в ответ тихие смешки Ванды и гневные Роджерские «Не ругайся!», у которой дрожали от усталости руки, пока она держала небольшой фен. Каким образом он оказался в лачуге двух холостяков она не имела понятия, но всё же подозревала, что безупречная укладка Кэпа была сотворена не с помощью обычной расчёски. На Баки грешно было думать как о пользователе таких устройств — на его голове всегда было или воронье гнездо, или творческий беспорядок.

А котёнок тихонечко умывался в уголке, напившись молока, принудительно изъятого из рук ревниво сопящего и шёпотом ругающегося, кажется, на корейском, Барнса. Да, ребёнку ещё многое предстоит услышать своими совершенно чёрными детскими ушками.


	6. Chapter 6

Баки никогда не считал что-то во Стиве странным или непонятным. Стив был такой же простой, как велосипед — держи руль крепче, крути педали и вперёд. Если ты к нему с заботой, то он ответит тем же, каким бы убитым на вид не был.

И, конечно же, Баки знал о Стиве всё.

Потому на очередной праздник, который вдруг решил устроить Старк в честь неведанной х… зверюги, он преподнёс Стиву, как показалось другим, странный подарок. Потому что другие получили от него по хорошей корзинке со сладостями, а у Стива в руках была… бархатная, чёрная коробочка.

— Что, — недоумённо выдохнул Бартон.

— Но… — удивлённо моргнула Наташа.

— А когда… — начала Ванда.

— И как… — нахмурился Брюс.

— А почему… — обижено буркнул Сэм.

— Может, шампанского? А то это такой важный шаг, да и… — залепетал суетливо Старк.

Вижен, Скотт и Роуди дружно хлопали круглыми глазами, а Тор радостно хохотал, хлопая по спине безучастного Т’Чаллу, и приговаривал что-то вроде «А я знал, знааал!»

Баки осмотрел всех собравшихся, не поняв, почему все так реагируют. Стив выглядел ошеломлённым.

— Баки, это… Но…

— Просто подарок. Я недавно вспомнил, что… ты откроешь?

Стив громко сглотнул, прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Задержал дыхание и щёлкнул крохотным магнитным замочком.

— Оу… Оу, Баки, я даже не знаю…

— ЧТО ТАМ, — вскочили все Мстители разом, пытаясь заглянуть в коробочку.

— Серьги.

— Что, — снова повторил Бартон.

— Баки, но…

— У тебя есть дырки.

— Старк, заткнись.

— И я подумал, что ты хотел бы носить серьги. Я видел, что мужчины сейчас носят серьги.

— Да, Бак, но…

— Ты хотел носить серьги, потому пробил дырки.

— Старк, я серьёзно, хватит ржать.

— У Стива… чтооо?

— Так мне не показалось!

— Но зачем?

— И когда?!

— И как?!

Стив смотрел на блестящие алым красные звёзды на чёрной подушечке.

— Баки, это было на спор давным-давно, в Бруклине.

— Я помню. Но не помню зачем.

— Мы спорили об игре, ты сказал, что выиграют Янкиз, а я поставил на Патриотов, и…

— Продул?

— Да. Мы спорили тогда очень долго и с пеной у рта, так что наказание было жестоким — пробить уши. Твоя мама долго хохотала и очень меня жалела.

— А ты сказал, что от одной-другой иглы тебе хуже явно не станет.

Стив криво улыбнулся, кивая.

Баки выглядел смущённым.

— Я… я…

— Постойте-ка, Кэп, так уши не заросли после сыворотки?

— Нет. А что?

— Так она не совершенна! Господи боже, эта сыворотка не всё залечивает! — с восторгом вскричал Старк.

— Мда, ты только догадался? — Баки чуть приподнял металлическую ладонь и пошевелил пальцами.

— Но серьги! Серьги, Стив! — прижав ладони к щекам, Ванда качала головой из стороны в сторону.

— А что, вам можно, а нам нельзя? — хохотнул сдавленно Сэм.

— Да не в этом дело, просто… — Ванда ошарашенно мотнула головой, опуская руки на шерстку своего котёнка.

— Просто я Капитан Америка?

— Ну… да, — Ведьма пару раз моргнула и сжалась в комочек. — Надеюсь, это всё, что у тебя проколото.

— Надейся, — Наташа, отойдя от шока, спрятала лицо в бокале.

— Чего?

Баки повернулся к Вдове всем корпусом. Она подняла обе руки, в одной из которых был сжат бокал, в знак капитуляции.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, просто уже не знаю, чему удивляться. Машины взламывает, двери выламывает, стены разносит, теперь ещё и серьги носит.

— Да не ношу я!

— Ага.

— Не ношу.

Баки посмотрел на Капитана взглядом, подозрительно похожим на взгляд золотого ретривера Клинта.

— Ладно, ношу. И спасибо, Бак, они такие… блестящие и красные.

Ванда покатилась со смеху. А Баки злобно посмотрел на свою помощницу в выборе подарков.


	7. Chapter 7

Баки не был уверен, что День рождения нужно праздновать в компании совершенно незнакомых людей. Но когда он высказался по этому поводу Старку, тот лишь закатил глаза и сказал:

— Привыкай, Хатч[1], теперь это — твоя жизнь.

Стив тоже в особом восторге не был, но открыто этого не показал. И снова пропадал непонятно где на Манхэттене, как тогда перед Рождеством, категорично отказываясь брать с собой Барнса. Тот прекратил настаивать после осторожного замечания Наташи, поймавшей его на одной из крыш небоскрёбов с биноклем. Наташа попросила дать Роджерсу спокойно выбрать подарок. Баки удивлённо почесал затылок — кажется, он ещё не вспомнил, что на Дни рождения принято дарить подарки.

Потому Баки послушно сидел либо в их квартире, играя с Бартоном в видеоигры, либо же пытался приучить подросшего котёнка Ванды к лотку, гостюя в Башне. А Стив мотался по огромному городу с утра до ночи, порой даже не выходя на пробежки.

Ещё Баки часто дёргал Тони по любому поводу. Иногда ему звонила Пеппер, и он даже мысленно ей не возмущался, потому что она звонила по делу и уточняла его пожелания. Например, она строго исключила из списка приглашённого сэра Элтона Джона[2], но зато включила джазовый оркестр. Убрала огненное шоу, заменив его сотнями баллончиками жидкого серпантина. И, даже не спрашивая, намертво вычеркнула из списка военный хор целого батальона стриптизёров.

Старк же чаще всего раздражал.

— А свечей сколько? Девяносто восемь? Девять[3]? Слушай, а давай сотню сразу, кто считать-то будет.

— А если не свечи, а фейерверки? Ну, знаешь такие, как фонтанчики. У тебя же лёгкие ого-го какие. Задуешь.

— Может, ну их, фонтанчики? Барнс, ну серьёзно, это ж какой торт должен быть. Давай цифру и всё. Не подумай, что я жадный, но всё же…

— А голубенькие или розовые? Ну не шипи, я тебе не пёсик, котик.

— И прекрати бросать трубку! Чему тебя только ГИДРА учила.

— Барнс! Барнс, я знаю, что ты слышишь! И распитие кокосового молока никак не мешает тебе поднять трубку, ленивая ты задница! У тебя столетие или у меня?

— Так, окей, давай по-другому. Почему тебе не нравится Элтон Джон? Или солдатики? Ладно, огненное шоу я и сам устрою, но солдатики? ..

— А подарки куда отправлять? 

— Моделей какого агентства предпочитаешь?

— А мне часики с коричневым ремешком надеть или с чёрным? Ой, извини, я Наташе звонил.

— Барнс, серьёзно, джазовый оркестр? Тебе сколько лет вообще? Ах да. Сотня.

— Джеймс, это Брюс. Большой парень разобрался со Старком, он теперь патрулирует башню внизу у входа, а Джарвис заблокировал двери. Он тебя больше не побеспокоит. Он ведь не помнит, где вы со Стивом живёте, верно? И да, Дубина передаёт тебе привет, если я правильно понял его каракули.

— Мистер Барнс, к вам направляется мисс Поттс. Могу предположить, что мистер Старк явится следом.

Баки нервно хмыкнул, высматривая в окне чёрный Роллс-Ройс. Громадная машина въехала на узкую улочку через пару минут после звонка Джарвиса. Барнс вздохнул и пошёл к двери. Пеппер он любил. Она никогда не лезла с вопросами о прошлом, мягко улыбалась и привозила вкуснейшие круассаны. При этом круассаны Джеймс ненавидел всей душой, но её круассаны были произведением искусства. Джеймс определённо восхищался этой женщиной.

Он встретил Пеппер у подъезда, криво улыбаясь и морщась от холодных мелких каплей дождя, попадающих за шиворот растянутой футболки.

— О, Джеймс, хорошо, что ты вышел. Держи, — Пеппер, как обычно в безукоризненном костюме из пиджака и юбки, в этот раз нежно-голубом, всучила ему в руки объёмный бумажный пакет, который оказался не таким тяжёлым, как Баки подумал. — Там кое-что, что требует твоего внимания. Остальное я заберу.

Она грациозно опустила одну изящную ножку на мокрый асфальт, стукнув острым каблуком, и так же легко встала из машины, хлопнув дверцей. Её рыжие волосы сложились завитушками у висков.

— Идём к вам скорее, пока я не стала похожа на львёнка.

Он кивнул, пропуская её вперёд и закрывая за собой тяжёлую дверь подъезда. Они взошли по ступенькам, хотя Барнс немного опасался такого подъёма и шёл позади Пеппер, боясь, что на таких огромных шпильках она не сможет удержать равновесие. Но нет — что в Башне, что здесь она ходила в таких туфлях словно уже родилась с ними. А у Баки голова кружилась, когда он пытался себе представить, каково это — ходить на таких ходулях. Наверняка каторга. Он смутно помнил жалующихся на больные ноги девушек в цветастых пышных платьях, прикрывающих колени, с плавными завитушками волос и с тёмно-коричневыми грубыми туфельками, толстыми каблуками и на треть не походившие на те, что носила Пеппер.

Всё же, женщины удивительные существа. Столько страдать непонятно из-за чего.

Джеймс мотнул головой, с опозданием поняв, что Пеппер к нему обращается.

— … думаю, это было бы отлично, если ты не против.

Баки нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём она. Но, зная, что Пеппер никогда не прогадывала, он кивнул.

— Отлично, тогда заказываю пиньяту в виде щита Стива.

Баки прошёл вперёд, когда они остановились у двери, чтобы открыть замок. И постарался не выдавать своё удивление. Нет, он знал, что такое пиньята, но считал, что она лишь для детей. А ещё помнил, как в каком-то фильме малец в костюме чертёнка испортил праздник с этой пиньятой. А у них есть чертёнок в красном. И даже не один.

На его вечеринке будет пиньята. Более того. Пиньята в виде щита Кэпа.

Хотя Старк предлагал торт с армией стриптизёров вместо свеч.

Пиньята явно лучше.

В квартире Баки поставил пакет на диван, предложив Пеппер присесть, а сам отправился на кухню, чтобы налить им кофе. Приготовив Пеппер крепкий эспрессо со сливками и взяв себе латте — спасибо Сэму, у которого не получится попасть на вечеринку, за такую шикарную кофеварку — Баки отправился в гостиную, держа на предплечье левой руки блюдо с овсяными печеньями своего производства и привезённые Пеппер круассаны.

— О, милый, я бы помогла! — пробормотала Пеппер, улыбаясь и забирая свою чашку и блюдо с выпечкой. Осторожно устроив их на столике — кажется, осторожность это неофициальное третье имя Пеппер — она взяла ещё и чашку Барнса, пока тот присаживался.

Джеймс краем глаза заметил, что она сняла свои туфли, поджав одну ногу под себя, а другой зарывшись в тёплый ворс ковра. Она повернулась к нему всем корпусом, абсолютно открытая и совершенно его не боявшаяся.

Баки стянул со спинки дивана плед, неловко его развернул, едва не сбив чашки на столике, и накрыл ноги Пеппер — в их квартире всегда было чуть прохладно, потому что они со Стивом, кажется, могли бы согреть Плутон выделяемым супер-телами теплом. Остальным же казалось, что они живут в морозильнике. Баки уж точно был уверен, что это не так.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — проворковала Пеппер, удобнее растягивая шерстяной, колючий, но зато тёплый плед на ногах. — Так вот, вечеринка уже завтра, все отписались, что приедут, и, прости, но мне не удалось отказать тем непонятным людям из якобы богемы, которых пригласил Тони. Есть такие, которые вцепятся клещами. Уверена, не все даже понимают, по какому поводу идут на вечеринку. Потому я оставлю их развлекаться на одном этаже, где всё будет почти так, как задумал Тони. Тебе нужно будет появиться лишь в начале праздника, махнуть им рукой…

— Можно этой? — Баки поднял левую ладонь.

— Не можно, а нужно, — мстительно улыбнулась Пеппер. Да, Баки определённо ею восхищался.

— Будет сделано. Что ещё?

— Наши будут на этаже выше, Джарвис перекроет все пути извне, чтобы те гулящие к нам не пробились. Я подумывала запретить доступ ещё и Тони, но Брюс сказал, что тому достаточно и прогулки под Башней.

Барнс прыснул. Пеппер вновь тепло ему улыбнулась поверх своей чашки. В одной руке она сжимала печенье.

— Понятно. Ты позаботилась о том, чтобы не было той ужасной китайской еды?

— Конечно. Это же День рождения, — пожала плечами Пеппер. — Будет пицца.

Баки довольно кивнул, с аппетитом откусывая круассан с начинкой из заварного крема.

— Красный бархат я отменила, радужный торт[4] тоже, я заказала классические капкейки и одноярусный торт. Сейчас, у меня есть фото примерного дизайна.

Пеппер порылась в своей, казалось бы, небольшой сумочке, и вынула из неё планшет. Порылась в планшете и протянула его Джеймсу. Тот присмотрелся.

Капкейки украшали печенья Орео в виде щита Капитана и присыпка с красными звёздочками. Шоколадный капкейк со сливочным кремом в фантике с воздушными шариками. Ну, неплохо.

Пеппер провела пальцем по экрану, меняя картинку. Джеймс взмолился, чтобы торт не был в форме щита Кэпа или же не в форме красной звезды с его плеча.

К счастью, его молитвы были услышаны. Тор не дремлет.

Торт оказался шоколадным, наверное, молочно-шоколадным, совершенно гладким, словно глянцевым, сверху на шоколадных взбитых сливках была та посыпка со звёздочками, но она ничего не портила. А вот низ торта был украшен морозными узоры, как показалось Джеймсу на первый взгляд. Приглядевшись, он понял, что это тоже была посыпка, бледно-голубая, почти белая. Он не заметил, как начал улыбаться.

— Я постаралась совместить всё, что ты любишь. Сладкий молочный шоколад, посыпка и мягкий бисквит с кофейно-ликёрной пропиткой. В кондитерской не гарантируют, что будет точь-в-точь, но очень близко к этому.

Баки почти не слышал Пеппер, переведя взгляд с планшета на неё. Мягко подался вперёд и прижал её к себе, неловко обнимая. Он редко обнимался, редко вообще кого-то касался, но сейчас хотелось прижаться к этой удивительной женщине, так чутко угадывающей его пожелания и занимающейся его праздником вместо своей работы.

— Ох, Джеймс, не за что. Ты же знаешь, что мне только в радость, — она нежно похлопала его по спине своей крохотной ладошкой.

Она понимала его без слов, как и Стив. Это грело душу лучше тёплого молока с мёдом.

***

 

— Не думал, что этих моделей, светских рож и ещё чёрте знает кого будет так много, — буркнул недовольно Бартон, дружески хлопая Джеймса по плечу. Тот едва выдохнул, пройдя через огромную полуголую и визжащую толпу, стараясь не испачкать чистую синюю рубашку и чёрные джинсы, как и спасти коричневые туфли от чьего-то разлитого напитка или громадных лапищ. А ещё он вдруг захотел обнулиться как минимум, услышав, под что танцует вся эта толпа. Почему в этом новом мире, среди невероятных, удивительных вещей, песни только о задницах? Ну, ладно, не только, но самые популярные в лучшем случае о задницах. О других частях тел, встречающихся в бессмысленных текстах, он предпочитал вообще не думать.

Джарвис мягко поприветствовал их своим британским акцентом, к которому, неожиданно, ревновал Вижен. Ещё Джарвис поздравил Джеймса с Днём рождения, пожалуй, в третий раз за день. С утра, с момента входа в здание и сейчас. Этому Джарвису чуть больше трёх месяцев, а у него уже амнезия. Нужно подать идею Старку.

Когда створки лифта мягко закрылись, Джеймс наконец-то смог выдохнуть. Прислонился затылком к прохладному металлу, пока Бартон насвистывал приставучую мелодию. Секунда — и они вышли на этаж, залитый тёплым, а не резким светом, в обволакивающую лёгкую музыку, не дробящую зубы своим ритмом и не заставляющую кровь с мозгом вытекать из ушей от слов.

— … Немного любви и немного сочувствия,  
Да, покажи мне, как правильно любить,  
И мне тут же полегчает[5].

Пропел, выходя к ним на встречу Старк. Он сунул в руки Барнсу и Бартону по бокалу с шипучим шампанским, судя по запаху.

— Привет, мальчики. Рад, что вы добрались до нас в целости и сохранности. И даже не опоздали, глядите-ка! А я думал, что наш Олаф[6] потеряет свой нос, то есть зубной протез, где-то по дороге, и вы застрянете…

— Эй, Джеймс, посмотри наверх, — толкнул его локтем Бартон, прекращая болтовню Старка. Барнс сначала посмотрел на Клинта, а потом поднял голову. Потолок над ними был разноцветным и глянцево блестел боками тысяч сине-красно-белых шариков, серебристые ниточки из хвостов которых доставали почти до головы Баки. Кое-где попадались огромные прозрачные шары, внутри которых были шарики поменьше, и Джеймс восхищённо выдохнул.

У него определённо никогда не было столько шариков на День рождения.

— Безвкусица эти ваши шарики. Вообще, я предлагал Пеппер устроить вечеринку-сюрприз…

— А это не безвкусица? — спросил Джеймс.

— А он не поубивал бы вас за такой сюрприз? — одновременно с ним выговорил Клинт.

— … Но Пеппер посчитала, что это напугает котёнка Ванды.

— Боже, — простонал Клинт, давясь хохотом.

— Ванда котёнка с собой взяла? — простонал Джеймс, косясь на шарики. Хорошо, что они так высоко. Он бы не выдержал, если бы они вдруг стали бы взрываться от маленьких когтей.

— Думаю, она решила его подарить тебе.

Баки едва не подавился шампанским.

— Так где Стив? Ещё за подарком бегает?

— За коробочкой.

— Что?

Джеймс не вовремя вспомнил, как подарил Стиву те дурацкие серёжки. Стив по-прежнему ничего не говорил плохого о них, но и, ясное дело, не носил. Он спрятал их в комод с бельём, и так далеко, что они нашли бы их только если бы захотели. Баки сам проверял, надёжно упаковав коробочку в цветастую мерзкую наволочку. Но у него же уши не проколоты. И, кажется, ничего другого тоже.

Барнс напрягся, следуя за болтающими Бартоном и Старком. Кольцо? Нет, Стив знал, что он не любил чего-либо пережимающего кожу, и потому браслеты идут за кольцами. Кулон? Тоже нет, те дурацкие камушки, которые он видел на парнях и в магазинах, он бы предпочёл вколоть их же изобретателю в глаз. Ключи? Ключи от чего? Байка, машины, кварти…

Баки похолодел. Если это были ключи от квартиры, то всё очень-очень плохо. Он Стиву надоел? Делает что-то не так? Ну, конечно, он многое делает не так как надо, но он же пытается, старается изо всех сил, чтобы научиться делать так, как обычные люди. А если Стив прогонит его, то как же он научится?

Паника острой волной захлестнула Баки, и он, не будь супер-солдатом и не имей прекрасные рефлексы, точно бы не устоял на месте.

И что же делать, если там и правда ключи?

— О, привет, Джей-Зи!

— Что.

Барнс поворачивается в сторону женского голоса, самого узнаваемого изо всех — Романофф.

— Какой к чёрту Джей-Зи?

Все, находящиеся рядом, дружно кричат «Не выражаться!» под затухающее «Не смейте!» и «Ха-ха, как смешно» от Стива где-то справа. Барнс вздрагивает, что отчётливо чувствует Наташа под ладонью, которую она положила ему на лопатку.

— Эй, ты нормально?

Он быстро кивает головой и разом опустошает свой бокал и бокал пискнувшей Ванды, неудачно прошедшей мимо со своим кошаком на руках. Тот, завидев Баки, бодро замяукал, пытаясь вырваться.

Джеймс стукнул двумя бокалами, раздался звон, и он уже ожидал увидеть осколки у своих ног, но стекло было целым. Потому он оставил бокалы подальше на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность.

Встречая то одних, то других, но никак не пытаясь встретиться со Стивом, который явно пылал желанием пообщаться, Баки держался ближе к подшучивающему Бартону и громкому, но немного успокаивающему джазовому оркестру. Он почти не обращал внимания на котёнка, раз за разом взбирающегося по его штанине и отчаянно пищащего. Пеппер, вышедшая из небольшой толпы, оглядела его с ног до головы таким взглядом, от которого длинные волосы встали дыбом, и Барнс поторопился пригладить немного потрёпанный пучок.

— Почему ты так напряжён? Что-то не так?

— Нет, всё в порядке, — кивнул Баки, пожалуй, слишком поспешно.

Пеппер нахмурилась, но промолчала.

— Ладно, думаю, пора дарить подарки, а то Тони почти взрывается от нетерпения.

Баки вздрогнул.

— Эй, дружище, это лишь подарки. Гарантирую — Си-4 и гранаты никто не подарит. Ножички — вполне, ты же их любишь, — хлопнул снова по плечу Клинт, и Баки дёрнулся вперёд от неожиданности. Он растерянно снова кивнул, и Бартон переглянулся с Поттс.

На какой-то стол резко взобрался Старк, постучав вилкой, перемазанной в креме, по бокалу.

— Минуточку внимания, господа придури и паразиты. Вы все точно уж знаете, какого мы тут собрались и какая рожа сегодня отвечает за этот бедлам. Потому… ну, День рождения — пора подарков, так что вон именинник, в углу жмётся, а подарок первыми дарят Мстители. Джарвис, заводи.

Барнс занервничал. Что заводить? Зачем Джарвис?

Но всё встало на свои места, когда послышался короткий, звонкий лай. Баки сглотнул от ужаса.

Минута — и приговаривающий «давай, вперёд, дружок, всё хорошо» Старк вышел к нему с красным поводком. На поводке, заканчивающимся мягким, чёрным, кажется, кожаным ошейником, ещё неловко шевелил лапами щенок с золотистой шерстью и с длинным розовым языком, вытянутым из мордочки.

— Это…

— Это щенок моего Лаки[7], — вмешался Бартон, присаживаясь на корточки перед виляющим тонким хвостом щенком. — Ему только пара месяцев и имени пока нет.

— И это наш тебе подарок, — подошла Наташа, почти ласково улыбаясь. — Все принадлежности уже готовы, тебе не о чём беспокоиться. Корм, лоток, спальное место.

— Прививки у него все есть.

— Да и тебе веселее будет.

Котёнок Ванды, пока что тоже не названный, неуверенно подошёл к щенку, с расстояния его обнюхивая. Щенок радостно тявкнул и вытянул передние лапы, укладывая на них мордочку. Котёнок зашипел и снова взобрался по джинсам Барнса почти ему на бедро, пока тот его не подхватил.

Баки кивнул, нахмурившись. Ему дарят собаку. Чтобы было веселее. Значит… значит Стив ему и правда квартиру или целый дом, раз собака, подарит?

Баки помрачнел и даже не подумал этого скрывать.

— Эй, ты не переживай, я буду тебе помогать первое время, пока не разберёшься, что к чему, — заверил его горячо Клинт, неправильно расценив взгляд Джеймса.

— И, если что, я тоже помогу, — тут уже появился Роджерс, с осторожной, но сияющей улыбкой. На удивлённые и растерянные взгляды своих друзей он ответил: — У нас никогда не было питомцев, ну, в прошлом веке. Да и мы никогда не праздновали Дни рождения с подарками с тех пор, как закончили школу.

Нет. Нет, Баки совсем не боялся того, что теперь будет ответственен за маленькую, такую хрупкую жизнь с доверчивыми карими глазами. Он боялся того, что в пустой квартире без занавесок и ковров, без уютных чашек и постоянного запаха миндального печенья, так любимого Стивом, он будет скулить так же, как и этот щенок, глядящий на него с каплей боязни.

Его даже собака боится, не знающая о нём ничего, что уж говорить о том, кто знал все самые грязные тайны о его жизни.

— Спасибо, я… я постараюсь, чтобы он ни в чём не нуждался, — хрипло пообещал он, со страхом смотря на золотистого лохматого монстрика в ногах.

— И, Баки…

Вот он — последний момент счастливой жизни Баки. Стив сейчас отдаст ему коробочку, а там будет медный ключ с номером дома и названием улицы. И всё. Прощай распитие молока прямо из коробки под обидчивые взгляды и хохот.

Коробочка была чёрная, но не бархатная, матовая. Продолговатая, но лёгкая. Баки зажмурился, беря её в руки.

Выдохнув, он резко её открыл. Как пластырь — если оторвать резко, то боль будет жгучей, но короткой.

— Что, — выдохнул он, удивлённо уставившись на бархатную подушечку. И серебристую цепочку. И два серебристых прямоугольника с двумя серебристыми овалами поменьше.

— Я подумал… у тебя были жетоны, помнишь? Я сделал такие же для тебя, чтобы…

— Чтобы я всегда помнил себя, — одними губами прошептал Баки, касаясь тёплыми пальцами прохладного металла с тиснёнными буквами и цифрами. «Джеймс Б. Барнс 32557038». Баки сглотнул. Медальоны были выполнены в новом, современном стиле, совсем не такие, какие были во время войны, и с мягкими резиновыми заглушками, чтобы не царапать кожу.

— И два для щенка. Они ещё чистые, и когда придумаешь имя, мы забьём туда наш адрес и его имя, — объяснил Стив, подходя ближе.

Баки поднял на него взгляд.

— Наш адрес?

— Ну да. Чтобы, если он потеряется…

— Стив, думаю, он не так понял, — мягко сказала Ванда, забирая с плеча Баки мурчащего котёнка.

— Что? — Роджерс посмотрел на виноватого Баки, и медленно выдохнул, когда Ванда послала в его сторону пучок энергии. Баки уже знал, что Стив увидит. – О, Баки. Я бы никогда…

Он не договорил, быстро потянувшись к Джеймсу и заключив его в крепкие объятья.

— Я никогда так не поступлю. Я пошёл за тобой на войну, неужели смогу жить от тебя дольше, чем на одну комнату? Я с тобой до конца, помнишь?

Воцарилась тишина, и создалось впечатление, будто они на этом этаже совершенно одни. И ничуть не мешало тявканье щенка и громкое мурлыканье котёнка.

Баки неловко кивнул, сжимая окаменевшими пальцами несчастную коробочку.

— Эй, раз вы уже выяснили всё, то пора бить пиньяту и есть тортик, пусть и без стриптизёров. Милая, а этот щит точно не из вибраниума? А то с Кэпом его игрушки я не видел сегодня. Понимаю, бионика против вибраниума — это круто, но Барнса надо поберечь, он всего лишь сотню лет тому родился.

— О, заткнись уже, Старк! — фыркнул Баки, не отпуская Кэпа.

Это определённо лучший День рождения за восемьдесят лет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Отсылка к фильму "Старски и Хатч".   
> [2] Элтон Джон является бисексуалом, и сейчас состоит в браке с мужчиной. Явно Тони хотел пригласить его не только из-за музыки. Как и стриптизёров не ради хорошего шоу для дам.   
> [3] До сих пор не ясно, какого именно года родился Баки Барнс в Кино Вселенной Марвел. На его доске почёта в Смитсоновском университете есть две даты - 1917 и 1916. У поклонников принята общая дата Дня рождения Джеймса Б. Барнса - 10 марта.   
> [4] Популярные и дорогие разновидности ярких тортиков. Они действительно красивые и вкусные, если заказывать их в хорошей кондитерской. В домашних условиях полного сходства и "непохожести" на цветное месиво добиться сложно, так как в рецепте присутствуют красители, окрашивающие всё на своём пути. К тому же можно проследить параллели - Красный Бархат как символ крови, а Радужный торт как ещё один намёк Старка.   
> [5] Maroon 5 - Sugar  
> [6] Обычно Баки сравнивают с Эльзой. Но Эльза для меня - Арним Зола, а Олаф-Зимний Солдат - её/его творение. Когда Эльза создала снеговика, будучи маленькой (Зола проводил опыты над Баки в Аззано), Олафу/Зимнему Солдату было положено начало. Во второй раз - когда Эльза сбежала на гору под известную песню/Арним Зола попал в ЩИТ и возродил, практически, ГИДРУ - Олаф/Зимний Солдат "ожили".  
> [7] Лаки - собака Клинта из комиксов, также известная как Пицца-пёс. Ещё у Лаки нет одного глаза.


	8. Chapter 8

В лаборатории Старка, почти на самом верхнем этаже, всегда было прохладно. Как бывает в середине весны — ещё свежо памятью о морозах, но прогрето очнувшимся после долгого крио-сна солнцем.

Джеймс чувствовал себя здесь почти комфортно. Смотря на сидящего рядом Роджерса — комфортно.

Брюс с Тони о чём-то тихо переговаривались, Джарвис раз в десять минут отчитывался о состоянии щенка, Ванда, кружащаяся на стуле где-то в рядом с лифтом, иногда смеялась, иногда рычала — играла в очередную игрушку на планшете. Джеймс был почти спокоен, если бы не отводил взгляд от пальцев Роджерса, крепко удерживающих карандаш с ластиком и скетчбук.

— Вот говоришь тебе, дурья башка, не смотри —, а ты смотришь. Если станет плохо, то никто не откачает — медиков у нас нет, — бурчит Старк, дуя на паяльник. Джеймс сглатывает и отворачивается.

Не то, что ему было непривычно видеть себя без руки — за семьдесят лет её усовершенствовали почти раз в десятилетие, оставляя его в дисбалансе почти на неделю. Это не пугало так, как сейчас. Может потому, что в ГИДРЕ он был лучше защищён — о нём никто не знал, кроме своих, и его никогда не вызывали на борьбу со злом. Сейчас же могло случиться что угодно — любой фрик с достаточными навыками мог запросто проникнуть в Башню или открыть какой-нибудь портал каким-нибудь камнем, и всё, мир летит в страну Оз, а Мстители упрямо тащат его обратно за хвост Тотошки.

— Стив, отвлеки его, — тихо просит Беннер, протирая свои очки. Затем он снова возвращается к голограмме разобранной на части новой руки Барнса.

Стив не вздыхает, он покорно откладывает скетчбук и подходит к Джеймсу, беря его за свободную правую руку. Наниты не обездвижили, но размягчили всё тело, и потому Барнс сейчас ощущает себя больше желе, чем человеком. Это и приятно, и раздражающе.

— Так вы говорите, что она будет… чувствовать? — спрашивает неловко Стив, поглаживая большим пальцем бледную кожу запястья Баки, там, где тонкой ниточкой бьётся кровь, светящаяся золотым из-за маленьких роботов.

— Она и раньше чувствовала, — заплетающимся языком отвечает Джеймс, прикрывая глаза. Он чувствует себя опьянённым, и это приятное ощущение. Хотя бы так.

— Да, бананчик, чувствовала, да не так. Она ощущала пределы — боли, давления. Сейчас будет всё то же, что и для правой.  
— Сойду с ума, — хмыкает лениво Джеймс, пытаясь себе представить. Почти не получается.

— Первое время — может быть. Привыкнешь, — мягко улыбается Брюс, водя пальцем по голограмме.

— Вы мне так и не объяснили о бананах, кстати, — говорит Стив, и Баки едва не дёргается. Ванда позади хрипло смеётся, а затем ругается на русском. Джеймс ухмыляется. — Я знаю, что Баки их не особо любит.

— Информация не верная. Люблю в виде банановых панкейков, — медленно открывая и закрывая глаза шепчет Баки, ощущая, как мир вокруг потихоньку вращается.

— Ээээм… У тебя ещё не было свиданий? — неловко спрашивает Брюс, почёсывая нос. Кажется, он даже покраснел. Или это отсвет голограммы.

— Было. Но о бананах мы явно не говорили. Это что-то из современного мира?

— Скорее ещё из древнегреческого. Смотрел «Трою» или «Александра»? Или Гомера читал? Да хотя бы Википедию, — бурчит Старк, клацая металлом.

— Но там не было бананов.

— Как раз-таки были, — хмыкает Старк настолько пошло, что у Барнса, кажется, уши розовеют. — Давай по-другому. Что ты знаешь об однополых отношениях?

Стив, судя по звуку, давится воздухом.

— Барнс, твоему другу точно есть двадцать один? А то у меня чувство, будто бы я ребёнка развращаю. А я не педофил.  
Барнс тихо смеётся, пытаясь подавить лёгкую тошноту. Ванда позади фыркает. Барнс пытается вспомнить, почему она здесь.

— Так, твои показатели приближаются к состоянию сна. Если вырубишься — не переживай, — сбоку раздаётся тихий голос Беннера, словно в вакууме — он звучит далеко и почти незнакомо.

— Какой я молодец, что придумал таких умных нанитов, правда? Кэп, не хочет тоже попробовать? Они могут создать состояние опьянения, и мы поржём с бухого в стельку символа Аме…

Голоса резонируют и отдаются эхом, отскакивают неясным шумом от металлических стен, и Джеймс заволновался бы, не будь так расслаблен. Он напрягается лишь тогда, когда слышит тихие хлопки и лёгкое покалывание под кожей.

— Я не стану… там ничего делать! — громкий голос Ванды врывается в уши раскалённой пулей. Джеймс морщится.

— Тебе только рукой провести, направить энергию…

— Я могу разрушить весь Нью-Йорк за такие слова.

— Ванда, пожалуйста.

Джеймс дёргается куда более резче, когда покалывание превращается в жалящие укусы где-то в бёдрах.

— Нежнее, — хрипло шипит он. Открывает глаза и видит алую Алую Ведьму, вытирающую руки о свои чёрные джинсы.

— Да сейчас, ага, — фырчит она как лиса на русском, и отходит дальше.

Вид на неё — уставшую и бледную — тут же перекрывают две головы. Одна смуглая, с тёмными волосами и глазами, и другая совершенно противоположная.

Джеймс расплывается в улыбке.

— Стиив, — тянет он. Тот почему-то дёргается, а брови сходятся на переносице. Что он сделал не так.

— Всё в порядке, мы закончили.

Джеймс хмурится, пытаясь понять, что они закончили. Спустя долгих пару секунд ему доходит. Он сглатывает и медленно поворачивает голову влево.

Его рука, бионическая и неживая, сейчас ощущается так же, как и правая. Легче, но не менее мощнее, он чувствует. И пусть она ещё из метала, пусть сквозь пластины можно рассмотреть начинку. Но эта рука уже не принадлежит ГИДРЕ. Эта рука – его. Полностью.

— Сплав не поддаётся коррозии. Мы выпросили у Т’Чаллы вибраниум, и там он присутствует. Чисто из вибраниума делать нельзя, у него неважная проводимость, — объясняет Брюс, снова протирая очки.

— И он лёгкий, — так же хрипло отвечает Джеймс, скользя взглядом по более матовым пластинам. Они уже не блестят как зеркало. Сейчас они больше как фольга. Ещё и немного шершавые на вид.

— Именно, — соглашается Старк. — Ещё у нас есть такая штучка… Вот, этот рукав — сплошная голограмма. Надеваешь на руку, он сползать не будет, и вуаля. Не отличить от настоящей руки. Но всегда носить не желательно, ну, знаешь, у тебя хоть и био, но всё же механика. А механике нужно дышать. Мы поработаем над составом, может, сделаем так, чтобы можно было носить постоянно. Но это явно не сейчас.

Джеймс сглатывает, сражаясь с желанием потрогать руку и протянутый рукав Старка.

— Так и будешь сидеть? Коснись что ли, а то такое чувство, будто бы это не для тебя, — бурчит Старк. И Джеймс протягивает правую ладонь к левому бицепсу.

Ощущения… странные. Он не помнит каково это — касаться твёрдых мышц через кожу. А каково касаться твёрдого, чуть шершавого, но приятно тёплого металла и подавно.

Он чувствует пальцы. Их ледяное спокойное давление. Он чувствует неживым живое, и это восхищает. Сердце болезненно сжимается, пропустив удар.

Он чувствует.

— Всё хорошо? — осторожно спрашивает Стив, заставляя Джеймса вздрогнуть и оторвать пальцы.

— Да, непривычно, — шепчет он, слишком удивлённый, чтобы говорить точнее.

— Тогда поднимай свою задницу и тащи её сюда, — нетерпеливо фыркает Старк.

Джеймс подымается, слегка покачиваясь с непривычки — левый бок больше не отягощается, боль в позвоночнике и шее кажется далёким отзвуком. Роджерс почти держит его правый локоть, опасаясь падения. Он стоит с минуту неподвижно, пытаясь найти новый центр тяжести, а затем подходит к столику, полностью усеянном какими-то тряпками и бусинками.

— Давай, попробуй, — кивает улыбающийся Беннер.

Джеймс берёт в руки стеклянную бусину, почти в дюйм диаметром, сжимает её в металлических пальцах. Он чувствует гладкость полироли, прохладу и мелкие царапинки. Он чувствует давление, когда сжимает сильнее и небольшое разочарование, когда стекло крошится мелкой крошкой. Но он знал, что раздавит. Не боялся сделать этого неспециально.

Старк кивает сам себе. Джеймс переходит в деревянным брусочкам.

Они шершавее и мягче стекла. Ломать их не хочется. Они тёплые. Приятные. Натуральные. Пластиковые детали Лего почти ощутимо врезаются гранями в ладонь, кажутся неестественными и холодными — Джеймс никогда не любил пластик. Вода — холодная, мокрая, и он это чувствует.

Ткань мягкая, нежная, где-то в мозгу вспыхивает слово кашемир. Она тёплая, приятная и пахнет чем-то приятным — ягодами или цветами.

Шерсть колется, мягко, не заметно почти, как рождественский свитер на голое тело. А потом колется ещё сильнее, почти до боли кусая пальцы. Джеймс удивлённо вскрикивает и прижимает указательный металлический палец к тёплым, мягким губам, мазнув по нему шершавым, мокрым языком в чистом рефлексе.

Брюс коротко и мягко, как кашемир, смеётся. Старк усмехается как шерсть. Улыбка Роджерса гладкая как стекло.  
— Шерсть электризуется, Джеймс. Тебя ударило статикой. Такое бывает, потому лучше не носить больше шерсть или синтетику, — поясняет Беннер, и Ванда убирает шерсть со стола, проводя по ней металлической палочкой, а потом поднося к своим волосам. Раздаётся тихий треск, и волосы тянутся за палочкой.

Джеймс приглаживает свои волосы — они мягкие и скользкие. Ощущаются такими же, как и живой рукой. Но ему кажется, что левая чувствует больше правой.

— Ты привыкнешь. Дело пары недель.

— Но… боль, — хмурится он. Он почти не ощущал боли левой рукой, принимающей большую часть ущерба — пули, ножи, щит Кэпа, ЭМИ и прочее. Если она будет чувствовать…

— Датчики сейчас на повышенном уровне. Когда будем идти за задание, ты уменьшишь показатели, — объясняет Старк без привычных шуточек.

— Я? — глупо переспрашивает он.

— Конечно ты, Баки. Это ведь твоя рука, и только ты решаешь, что с ней делать, — Стив вручает ему его же старкфон, на котором написано требование внести отпечаток.

— Тебе нужно лишь приложить большой левый палец, и сможешь делать что угодно — менять графику рукава, сделаешь себе татуировки, выберешь цвет кожи, если загоришь, уменьшить давление, болевой порог, температуру и прочее. Ты теперь полностью ею руководишь.

— За обслуживанием и профилактикой всё же нужно будет навещать лабораторию хотя бы раз в два месяца, — добавляет Старк к словам Беннера.

Джеймс поражённо кивает. Он ещё никогда не выбирал, как его рука будет действовать. Она может быть оружием сейчас, а потом обычной рукой обычного прохожего.

— Спасибо, — выдыхает он единственное, на что хватает сил. Затем протягивает левую руку для пожатия. Все мужчины мягко улыбаются и протягивают свои левые руки для крепкого пожатия. Их руки тёплые и шершавые, как и у Джеймса. Рука Стива ещё и слишком большая.

Он с благодарностью забирает рукав, получает тычок в бок от скрывающей слёзы Ванды, и уходит со Стивом, совершенно забыв о вопросе Джарвису.

Потому, когда, придя домой, он застаёт большой сюрприз прямо под дверью, едва не вступив в него, он лишь счастливо смеётся, поглаживая не менее счастливого, но немного смущённого щенка за ухом пальцами левой руки. Позже пальцы подвергаются тщательному обнюхиванию.


	9. Chapter 9

Очередная попойка без покера совсем неожиданно для команды обернулась коротким ~~рабством~~ отпуском.  
  
Или Наташа подговорила Старка, или Старк подговорил Наташу, но эти двое явно ненавидели Барнса больше, чем Ванда. И не только Барнса. Да и Ванду они ненавидели тоже, судя по всему.  
  
Всё началось сравнительно невинно — Джеймс тихо хихикал в уголке над Тони, который объяснял алому как форма их ведьмы Стиву принцип действия «глубокого банана», который они ещё долго припоминали в узком кругу. Наташа сидела в другом конце зала, устроившись в глубоком кресле и потягивая какой-то высокоградусный коктейль. Ванда расположилась на полу в растянутом тренировочном костюме, цедила вино и блаженно щурилась. Сэм бродил около барной стойки, подыскивая что-то себе по вкусу — он пришёл совсем недавно, вернувшись от Фьюри с зелёным оттенком кожи. Где-то поблизости была Пеппер, в кои-то веки освободившаяся пораньше и решившая отдохнуть вместе с друзьями Тони. Бартон смылся всего пару минут назад, сославшись на звонок своей жены, и они дружно пожелали ему не возвращаться с новостью о четвёртом ребёнке. Не хватало лишь Роуди, застрявшего в Вашингтоне, Тора, окопавшегося в Асгарде, и Фьюри с Хилл, проверяющих с утра до ночи новобранцев нового ЩИТа.  
  
Джеймс выдохнул и откинул голову на спинку кресла, поставив свою ополовиненную бутылку пива на колено. Ему было спокойно и лениво, чего он не чувствовал давно и начал чувствовать совсем недавно. Он мог подойти к Старку, чтобы лучше расслышать его нескромные речи, но Старк ещё дулся на него за ту стеклянную перегородку вместо стены, отделявшую его комнату от коридора. После стольких лет жизни без собственного личного пространства и понятия естественной стыдливости, Джеймсу хотелось побыть одному и без лишних взглядов хотя бы на время ремонта в квартире Стива. В их квартире Джеймс всегда находился под пристальным присмотром Капитана, и он сорвался от этого, напрочь угробив идеальный порядок и ровные стены. Стив позволял себе врываться в его комнату и в ванную, стоило ему только услышать какой-либо подозрительный шум — будь то упавшая на пол электронная книга или долгое журчание воды в душе. И никакие разговоры не помогали — гиперопека Стивена Г. Роджерса была сильнее любых угроз.  
  
Старк же разволновался не на шутку, рассорившись потом с Пеппер из-за того, что она не захотела на время переехать в Лос-Анджелес, пока в Башне жил Барнс. Стив убедить его не мог также, как Барнс не мог убедить Стива прекратить за ним следить.  
  
Казалось, что Тони немного успокоился, по крайней мере, он не бросал больше убийственных взглядов в сторону Барнса, как делал это на протяжении всей недели. Оказалось, что ему лишь казалось.  
  
— Знаете, мы тут поговорили… Ну, короче, Наташа предложила устроить небольшой отпуск, — неожиданно прервал разговор со Стивом Старк.  
  
— С кем же это ты говорил? — прищурился Сэм, отпивая со своего стакана с какой-то тёмной жидкостью, плескавшейся на дне. Поморщился как от лимона.  
  
— Со мной, — выступила Наташа, закинув ногу на ногу. Барнс нахмурился.  
  
— Что подразумевает этот отпуск? Ссылку?  
  
— По желанию. Пока всё спокойно, Фьюри нас не посылает на край света - можно позволить себе отдых. Бартон спокойно и без напрягов займётся моделированием своего четвёртого спецагенентятка, я закончу переоборудование и обновление систем без подстраивания под ваши ленивые задницы, да и ремонт в квартире Стива пройдёт быстрее без твоего, фанат бананов, — на этих словах Стив стал пунцовым, — настырного командования.  
  
— А нам что делать-то? Предлагаешь отправиться на Майями или в Палм-Спринг куда-то? — поинтересовалась Ванда, отставившая свою бутылку вина к креслу.  
  
— Могу предложить поехать за город со мной. У меня есть домик, где можем все спокойно расположиться, — махом прикончив свою выпивку, предложила Наташа.  
  
Джеймс почувствовал острую потребность в крепком спиртном.  
  
— Я пас, у меня щенок.  
  
— И я, у меня котёнок.  
  
— А я поеду домой, крылышки почищу.  
  
— Да ладно вам, Наташа приглашает нас к себе домой, почему бы и не отдохнуть. Уверен, у тебя очень уютно. А с вашими питомцами посидит Клинт, его дети явно не будут против, — Стив, краска с лица которого выцвела до естественно-бледного, пожал плечами и подальше отодвинулся от вольготно рассевшегося на диване Тони. Барнса покоробило в очередной раз это «дети», как он называл их с Вандой питомцев.  
  
— Ага, даже бассейн есть. А, Барнс? — подмигнула ему Романова.  
  
— Да хоть океан. Ты русская.  
  
— Ты тоже. И Ванда, — Ванда на этих словах картинно подавилась стащенным у Сэма алкогольным коктейлем.  
  
— Технически…  
  
— … никому это не интересно, — лениво протянул Старк, покачивая в руках бокал с виски.  
  
— Баки, серьёзно, тебе пошёл бы на пользу свежий воздух и хороший отдых, — Стив посмотрел на друга щенячьим взглядом.  
  
Баки цокнул языком.  
  
— Так и быть, ладно. Отпуск на сколько дней? — согласилась Ванда, прижавшая к груди стакан.  
  
— Дня три, максимум — пять. С Фьюри согласовали, — бодро и излишне радостно потёр руку об руку Старк.  
  
—  _Без меня меня женили_ , — пробурчала на русском Ванда, и Джеймс обиженно кивнул, соглашаясь с ней. Наташа громко фыркнула. Да, им пора бы уже привыкнуть, что всё решается без их участия. Но им, новеньким, это позволительно.  
  
С того разговора прошло чуть меньше суток. Джеймс, Стив и Ванда лежали на широкой кровати в одной из светлых комнат пластом и хрипло дышали, едва находя силы на то, чтобы держать глаза открытыми.  
  
— Ужин готов! — послышалось за дверью, и все дружно замерли, задержав дыхание.  
  
Ванда тонко захныкала, повернув голову в сторону Стива и уткнулась ему в плечо, сжав дрожащими, с водянистыми пузырями мозолей и полные заноз пальцами футболку Капитана. Джеймс закрыл глаза и пожелал никогда не проснуться больше.  
  
— Вы там поумирали что ли? — крикнула Наташа с первого этажа.  
  
Джеймс хотел ей ответить, честно, откровенно, рассказать обо всех своих мыслях. Только после у него не хватило бы сил на лекцию об этике разговорах с женщинами и этого бесконечного «Не выражаться», на которые Стиву всегда хватало сил.  
  
Ванда взвыла. Стив тихо, сквозь зубы, застонал.  
  
— Прекратите притворятся, что несчастная уборка двора довела вас до смерти, — дверь открылась. Джеймс проклял свою сыворотку, и внезапно подумал о том, каково же Ванде — благодаря сывороткам, они со Стивом были выносливее, но Ванда работала с ними наравне и ни разу не увиливала. Она же сейчас ещё больший ходячий труп, чем они.  
  
— Вы не спите. Вставайте, а то остынет всё.  
  
Наташа пнула ногу Джеймса, бессильно свисающую с края кровати.  
  
— Ты самый жестокий человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.  
  
— Ну я же русская, ты сам говорил, — хмыкнула она, судя по всему, схватив Ванду за ноги и потянув за собой. — Подогревать я не буду.  
  
Кровать резко вздрогнула и заскрипела, Джеймс открыл глаз — один — и увидел, как Ванда безвольно сидела на самом краю, а Стив высоко вскидывал ноги, отбиваясь от цепких лапок Чёрной Вдовы. Барнс поспешил ему на помощь, пнув Наташу в бок коленом.  
  
Романова зашипела как рассерженная кошка, одним движением заскочив на кровать с ногами, сбросив тем самым застонавшую Ванду на пол. Джеймс, как и Стив, приняли её игру и встали на колени по обе стороны от шпионки, пытаясь увернуться от её длинных рук. Волосы закрыли Барнсу обзор, и он на секунду потерял Романову из виду. Лишь услышал полузадушенный удивлённый вскрик и поток воздуха возле лица. Зачесав пряди волос назад, он посмотрел на лежащую под большой подушкой Наташу. Были видны лишь её волосы, а от наволочки расходились красные нити. Джеймс оглянулся на Максимову, слабо покачивающуюся на ногах.  
  
—  _Молодец, хороший удар_ , — похвалил он, с усилием выбираясь из смятой постели.  
  
—  _У меня хороший учитель_ , — выдохнула Ванда, улыбаясь.  
  
—  _Вы такие милые, мне включить марш Мендельсона?_  — раздалось из-под подушки.  
  
—  _Заткнись, Романова._  
  
— Ребят, тут не все безумные русские.  
  
Стив свесил ноги с постели, потирая обветренное лицо.  
  
— А у меня ужин стынет. Давайте, трупы, подъём, — Наташа убрала подушку и похлопала Стива по спине.  
  
Ужинали молча под мелкий перестук приборов о тарелки — руки дрожали у всех, кроме Наташи. Баки удивился, что бионика тоже мелко подрагивает. А ещё крайне подозрительно скрипит. По возвращению срочно к Старку.  
  
Ванда выглядела так, будто бы её насильно подняли из гроба — бледная, с впавшими глазами и тонкой, светящейся кожей, и Джеймс бы в любой другой день порадовался её измотанному виду, не будь сам таким же сейчас.  
  
Стив ещё пытался выдавливать благодарные улыбки за «приготовленную» Наташей еду — все заметили, как она быстро прятала пакеты одного из итальянских ресторанчиков. Но попрекать никто не собирался — в конце концов никто из людей, будь то усовершенствованный как Ванда, или он да Стив как суперсолдаты, не смогли бы приготовить такой обильный ужин, даже будучи в добром здравии, за несчастные полтора часа.  
  
Всё, на что хватило Барнса и Максимофф — это сухое «спасибо» и уборка посуды в посудомоечную машину. Стив же остался с Наташей, дабы составить ей компанию на просмотре какого-то нового триллера.  
  
Джеймс сонно кивнул Ванде на прощание, проходя мимо выделенной ей комнаты. Вошёл к себе, наспех стянул грязную, пыльную футболку на пол, подхватил полотенце и отправился в душ. Спустя минут десять выполз — иначе и не скажешь — и улёгся на постель прямо в полотенце на бёдрах, ощущая себя выжатым как никогда.  
  
Проснулся он, судя по свету из окна, часов в шесть утра — было темно, пасмурно и серо. И Джеймс спал бы дальше, если бы не услышал громкий стук тарелок на первом этаже. Обычно так гремел тарелками Стив по утрам, готовя завтрак, но шесть утра — зверски рано даже для него. Ну, точнее, для Баки, потому Стив чаще всего молча сваливал на пробежку и возвращался часам в семи, а тарелки в руки брал около восьми. И Джеймс всё равно злился на такой подъём.  
  
Если бы Стив хотел на пробежку, он бы побежал — за городом явно есть где развернуться. Кстати, а как Наташа заказала еду из Манхэттена тогда? ..  
  
Барнс перевернулся на спину, задохнувшись сначала от боли. Потом коротко застонал, когда натруженные мышцы расслабились. Ему почти сто лет, и эта боль в пояснице могла бы легко объясниться, не будь он суперсолдатом, выглядевшим ну максимум на тридцать. А Наташа ещё говорила что-то об саде позади дома. Джеймс едва не захныкал.  
  
Поднявшись с постели, он отметил, что болело всё — ноги, задница, правая рука, стык на левом плече, шея и даже грудь с животом каким-то непонятным образом. Он провёл вчера вприсядку около шести часов, копаясь в сырой, холодной земле, периодически срываясь на бег, когда эта мерзкая ведьма кидалась в него полусгнившими яблоками или осыпала серым месивом из прошлогодних листьев.  
  
Да он же суперсолдат с суперсывороткой вместо крови, какого тело болит так, словно по нему прокатился как минимум парад из танков? Было страшно представить, как чувствовала себя Ванда — она могла вообще с постели не подняться. Ощущения Стива он примерно понимал.  
  
Кое-как одевшись, шипя сквозь зубы проклятия, Джеймс вышел в коридор, столкнувшись с другим препятствием. Лестница. С высокими ступенями.  
  
Но он не был бы Зимним Солдатом, если бы боялся спуститься по этой адовой пыточной машине. Перила отпали сразу — его вес явно превышал возможности деревянных перил.  
  
Шагая медленно, так, будто бы он разучился ходить, Барнс ввалился в кухню, щуря глаза от резкого света. Наташа со Стивом о чём-то лениво болтали, при этом Стив чаще кивал с таким видом, что сейчас уснёт, расплескав весь кофе. Потому Джеймс вынул из его пальцев ещё горячую шершавую чашку. Стив лишь буркнул что-то неразборчивое.  
  
Кофе был слишком сладким и горьким. В это время года Баки предпочитал что-то такое же на вкус, как шоколад — горьковато-сладкое, но и мягкое тоже. Как кофе со сливками. Но на утренний кофе грех жаловаться. До их машины далеко, но тоже неплохо.  
  
Наташа усмехнулась, когда он по совиному открыл глаза. Казалось — впервые за утро.  
  
— Завтрак на вас, мальчики. А я пойду будить Ванду.  
  
Барнс не спорил — спорить с Романофф себе дороже — и послушно открыл холодильник. Достал несколько яиц, вспомнив вдруг тот декабрь, когда к ним заявились две русские с пакетами игрушек. Ну что же, омлет так омлет.  
  
Порыскав по шкафам, производя тщательную разведку, перед почти сонно сопящим Роджерсом уже выстроились в ряд восемь яиц, бутыль молока, пачка чеддера и семь пузырьков с травами. Барнс же сейчас был грибы и раздумывал, стоит ли мешать их с беконом.  
  
Тонкие слои грибов уже золотились вместе с жёлтым омлетом, а прозрачные ломтики бекона сжимались на сковороде рядом, распространяя по кухне запах кориандра и розмарина. Джеймс насвистывал старую русскую песню о солдатах. Стив смотрел на него как на психа.  
  
Растолкав Стива и вздрогнув от девичьего визга и громкого топанья наверху, Баки вручил другу разномастные чашки и отправил варить кофе. Кофе Роджерс варил самый обычный и без изысков, потому что изыски были сильной стороной Барнса.  
  
Наташа спустилась с солнечной улыбкой, растрёпанными волосами и пружинистой походкой. Она выглядела совершенно неприлично счастливой как для полседьмого утра.  
  
— Запах волшебный, — мурлыкнула она, ловко запрыгивая на барный стул и стаскивая только что вымытую рукколу из-под руки Джеймса.  
  
— М-гум, — буркнул снова Роджерс со своего угла, возясь с двумя джезвами сразу.  
  
— Он ещё не проснулся, — зевнул Джеймс, раскладывая листья по тарелкам. Когда он умещал на зелень бекон, исходящий паром, по ступенькам охая спускалась Ванда.  
  
— Если ты намерена ещё раз нас пытать, то я предпочту получить последний завтрак именно сейчас, — хрипло сказала она вместо приветствия, вваливаясь на кухню точно так же, как и Джеймс. Махнула всем рукой, тут же зашипев и обняв плечи.  
  
— Нам осталось всего ничего, не ной, — отхватив кусочек сыра, пробормотала Наташа, повернувшись в сторону освещённого солнцем подоконника.  
  
— Я скучаю о Мяузеру, — хныкнула ведьма, шлёпая босыми ногами по кафелю. Роджерс что-то промычал.  
  
— Ты уже назвала котёнка? — удивился Барнс, деля пышный омлет.  
  
— Не то, чтобы назвала. Он отзывается на любую кличку, если я стою рядом с его миской, — хрюкнула Ванда и тут же застонала, прижав ладонь к животу. О да, Барнс знал.  
  
— А Баки не хочет называть щенка Дум-Думом.  
  
— Потому что это глупая кличка. Ты бы его ещё Баки назвал, — огрызнулся на Роджерса Барнс.  
  
— Ну Хеклер явно лучше, да?  
  
— Или Магнум.  
  
— Или Озарение.  
  
— Ну хоть не ГИДРА.  
  
— Он же мальчик.  
  
— Ты тоже мальчик, но почему-то Стив.  
  
— Мы будем завтракать? — отвлекла их Наташа, подгрызая уже латук.  
  
— Назовите его Стаки, — медленно пожала плечами Ванда.  
  
— Что.  
  
— Что.  
  
Ванда открыла всё же глаза, стерев с лица выражение мирской усталости. Потом покраснела и закашлялась.  
  
— Ничего, не обращайте внимания.  
  
Наташа зашлась хохотом, выронив из руки сельдерей. Где она только всё находит, задался вопросом Барнс, который явно не доставал из зелени ничего, кроме рукколы.  
  
Стив тоже покраснел, но Баки не мог понять от чего. «Стаки» звучало подозрительно знакомо, но явно не из прошлого века.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю. Что к чёрту за «Стаки»?  
  
— О, ты многое упустил. Как вернёмся к Старку, устроим вечер чтения. Узнаешь, — хитро хмыкнула Романофф, а Роджерс побледнел, потом позеленел, и, в конце концов, покраснел. Совсем как при том разговоре о бананах.  
  
И что это значит.  
  
Мотнув головой, Баки расставил тарелки, крикнув Стиву о том, что у него едва кофе не убежало.  
  
— Нет, Стаки — как-то слишком резко для щенка.  
  
— Стаки-Лаки, — снова пожала плечами Ванда, спрятав лицо в высоком вороте. Стив, кажется, подавился.  
  
— Нет. Тогда лучше Харлей. Не знаю. Нужно думать, — выдохнул длинно Баки, присаживаясь за стол.  
  
После завтрака они все, кроме Наташи, со стонами вышли во двор, расценив объём работы. Явно меньше, чем вчера, но с ноющими мышцами они управятся точно к вечеру.  
  
Разобрав грабли и лопаты, они разошлись в разные углы сада, врезая острые зубцы и грани в прогревавшуюся землю, обходя кусты и деревья.  
  
Наташа копалась рядом с дорожками, высыпая что-то в неглубокие лунки. Ванда с лицом, полным боли, замахивалась граблями, которые скребли по земле, захватывая жухлую траву и листья почти с таким же звуком, что рука Барнса скребла стекло. С мерзким звуком.  
  
Лопаты Стива и Барнса взгрызались в чуть влажную землю со свистом, скрипя древком в креплении, когда они перекапывали сад под крики Наташи о том, что «там мои любимые тюльпаны, осторожно! Где зелено, не трогайте. И отойти всем от смородины». Барнс ругался под нос, и даже Роджерс, точно его слышащий, не возражал.  
  
Решив сделать перерыв, Барнс тяжело опёрся о лопату подбородком и прикрыл глаза, ловя ласковые лучи солнца. Роджерс где-то неподалёку тяжело дышал. Наташа весело щебетала по телефону с Клинтом, отчитавшись им о состоянии питомцев. Те потолстели, разомлели и немного разленились. Барнс усмехнулся.  
  
Ванды слышно не было — ещё полчаса назад она стала подозрительно хрипеть, и у Джеймса в голове пухла мысль о тощем Стиве Роджерсе, покрасневшем и побледневшем одновременно, хватавшем воздух синеющими губами. Он вздрогнул и обернулся.  
  
Ванда шла к нему с самым невинным выражением лица. Джеймс напрягся.  
  
— Весна — это такое прекрасное время года. Тепло, но не жарко, всё просыпается…  
  
Решив не сбивать её романтический настрой словами о том, что ещё и появляется сладковатый запах разложений, воняет тиной Гудзон, выхлопные газы кажутся ещё более ядовитыми, Джеймс вернул подбородок на лопату и прикрыл один глаз, наблюдая за Вандой другим.  
  
Та продолжала перебивать своим воодушевлённым голосом далёкий смех Романофф, пока Барнс не отметил в её руке что-то тонкое, розовое и изворачивающееся.  
  
Он встал в стойку, лопата с гулким «бум» упала на вскопанную землю.  
  
— Стив как-то упоминал, что ты ненавидишь ползучих тварей. Но черви же к ним не относятся, верно? Смотри какой он милый, — просюсюкала Ванда точно как со своим котёнком. Джеймс тяжело сглотнул, смотря на бело-розовое нечто, у которого где-то ближе в одному концу темнело коричневое пятно. Червь повис как мёртвый, перестав складываться кольцами, когда Ванда переложила его на испачканную землёй и полную заноз ладонь. А потом резко потянула её в сторону Джеймса.  
  
Он мужественно подавил высокий крик, лишь сдавленно пискнул и отпрыгнул назад на добрых полтора метра. Роджерс тут же отреагировал.  
  
— Что такое? Что случилось? — взволновало прохрипел он, хватая Баки за плечи и всматриваясь в его лицо.  
  
— Да ничего, просто показала кое-что, — весело хмыкнула Ванда, тыкая в извивающегося червя пальцем.  
  
Стив обернулся, проследив за взглядом в стиле Зимнего Солдата Барнса. Нахмурился.  
  
— Ванда, я не для этого говорил о том, с чем лучше к Джеймсу не подходить и о чём лучше не говорить. И уж тем более не показывать.  
  
— Но это же червь, а не змея.  
  
— Что случилось? — Наташа, улыбающаяся и светящаяся точно как солнце, подошла к ним. Взглянула на руку Ванды и отшатнулась. — _О боже, убери эту дрянь!_  
  
—  _Да почему вы не любите червей? Они такие полезные,_  — ответила Ванда, хмурясь и щекоча червяка. Щекоча. Червяка. Барнсу стало дурно.  
  
_— Ты ещё съешь его.  
  
— Или поцелуй._  
  
— А можно по-человечески? — неловко вступил Стив в их разговор. Баки иногда забывал, что в распоряжении Роджерса только французский и немного ругательств из других языков, которые тот считал приветствиями и вежливыми благодарностями.  
  
— Давайте оставим Ванде весь остальной сад вскапывать в наказание, — буркнул Баки, подойдя ближе за спину Роджерса. Мало ли.  
  
— Ой, да будет вам, лишь маленький червячок.  
  
— В тридцать сантиметров. Маленький, — хмыкнула Наташа, ловко ударяя по руке Ванды выше запястья. Червяк взметнулся в воздухе и плашмя упал на землю, тут же застыв. Пару секунд он лежал неподвижно, а потом принялся уползать подальше от столпотворения резиновых сапог.  
  
Ванда недовольно пискнула и едва не топнула ногой — наверное, боялась раздавить своего любимца. Развернулась и ушла к своим граблям.  
  
Наташа махнула им рукой и вернулась к своим грядкам. Стив хлопнул Барнса по плечу, тоже вернувшись к работе, а Баки поднял лопату, уже точно взвизгнув, увидев, как из-под неё выползло две половинки червя, разрубраных почти посередине.  
  
Где-то вдалеке совершенно по ведьмовски хохотала Ванда.


	10. Chapter 10

Стив спокойно заваривал чай – крепкий и зелёный. Баки сидел на диване с ноутбуком – проверял новости. 

Квартира была полна звуков предвечернего Бруклина – приезжающие на парковку машины жителей ближних домов, весёлый хохот прогуливающихся в пятницу подростков, тихий гомон включённого телевизора на канале мультиков, постукивание пальцев по клавишам и плеск воды в раковине.

А вот громкое, заковыристое ругательство было скорее из рода довоенного Бруклина.

Стив обернулся, ловя взглядом вскочившего с дивана Баки.

\- Паука увидел? – нахмурился Роджерс, вытирая руки полотенцем.

\- Львов, - выплюнул как-то зло Барнс, неприязненно смотря на ноутбук.

\- Что? При чём здесь…

\- Ты новости давно проверял?

\- Ну… вчера вечером? – Стив пожал плечами. – Так что?

\- Ванда, чтоб её, прислала. Взгляни! – Баки ткнул пальцем в сторону ноутбука, стоящего на экране. 

Стив нахмурился и подошёл ближе, уже морально готовясь ко всему. Кто-то подловил его в раздевалке? В душе? Кто-то написал какую-то гадость? Снова слили засекреченную информацию? 

Стив заглянул в потухший экран. 

\- Ничего не вижу.

Баки хмуро посмотрел на Стива, будто тот заставлял его съесть червя, подошёл к покинутому ноутбуку и провёл пальцем по тачпаду. 

Картинка посветлела, открыв Стиву фото в окружении слов. Статья с фотографиями. Фотографиями львов. Двух вполне приличных львов. Прокрутив страницу вниз, Баки уставился на Стива. Два льва сначала очень близко друг к другу стояли, затем один из них заполз на второго, и Стив мог догадываться, чем они занимались. 

Баки мог поклясться, что с момента объяснения шутки ниже пояса о бананах Стив так не краснел.

\- Что скажешь?

\- Ну… эээ… скажу, что фотографы поступили очень неприлично, - промычал Стив, пряча взгляд. 

\- Стив. Это два льва. Взрослых, огромных льва. Два самца. Паруются. И тебя удивляет только то, что фотографы – извращенцы? – Барнс нахмурился ещё сильнее, поёжившись от прохлады, повеявшей с окна.

\- Ну… Я читал, что звери могут… Понимаешь, Баки, мы ведь тоже относимся к зверям, правильно? И у нас в обществе есть… однополые пары. Я бы не удивлялся так. Тебя это беспокоит?

Барнс несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем открыть рот. Закрыл рот. Нахмурился. 

\- Тебе плевать, что два льва мужского пола делают это? То есть, в наше время это называлось мужеложство. И ты реагируешь спокойно, - растерянно зачастил Барнс, заставив Стива улыбнуться. Такого идеального со всех сторон солдата оказалось очень легко вывести из сосредоточенности. 

\- Ну вот хоть раз бы прочёл о Древней Греции, Баки! – засмеялся Стив. – Я же говорил тебе – не стоит пропускать занятия литературы. 

\- Что?

\- Наши предки, Бак. Для них были в порядке вещей такие… развлечения. Не вижу в этом ничего сверхъестественного. 

\- Но…

\- А в армии, Бак? Ты не мог быть так слеп и глух ко всем слухам, верно? Даже если пресекал разговоры других бойцов насчёт Пегги и меня, но другое ведь тоже слышал. 

\- Это мерзко.

\- Это так же мерзко, как и с женщиной, - легко пожал плечами Стива. – То есть, совсем нет. 

\- Откуда тебе знать? – Баки редко выглядел таким сконфуженным, и Стива лишь поначалу забавляло такое состояние друга. Сейчас же хотелось всё прояснить, чтобы позже не было подобных инцидентов, скажем, на улице или в кафе, встреть они парочку целующихся девушек или парней. 

\- Потому что когда-то кое-кто по имени Придурок сказал мне, что всё, что делается по любви и обоюдному согласию, мерзким быть не может ни в коем случае, - улыбнулся Роджерс, закрывая страницу браузера. – А чем отличается любовь девушки к парню от любви парня к парню – я не знаю. 

\- Но это… неестественно. 

\- Это естественней, чем сыворотка суперсолдата. И точно гораздо более древней, чем сверхлюди. Бак, это нормально, - Стив подошёл ближе к Барнсу, положив руку ему на плечо. 

\- Как же тогда понимать, что дружба между мужчинами или между женщинами – это только дружба? Если кто-то из них… такой, - Барнс кивнул в сторону ноутбука.

\- Я дружу с Наташей, с Пеппер и Марией, и у нас только дружба – это все знают. Точно так же и с такими людьми.

Баки нахмурился, обдумывая слова Роджерса. Стив знал, что друг всё поймёт правильно, рассудив рационально и спокойно. А уж потом Стив расскажет ему о том, что большинство людей бисексуальны. Главное, чтобы от шока Баки не впал в ступор.

А с Вандой всё же придётся провести воспитательную беседу.


End file.
